Drifting Desires
by lostdreams1
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of the Emperor's advisor. Having everything she ever wanted left her feeling rather empty. But when she is attacked by pirates Kagome is dealt a new lesson in life. Will someone save her from more than just the plank?
1. Chapter 1

Drifting Dangers  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
lostdreams: Okay, I have pirates on the brain, can you guess what movie I just saw?? LOL! Anyway this fic is about pirates (sort of) but it will not follow the Pirates of the Caribbean theme. I will not have walking skeletons and what not. In fact, everyone's a human in this fic, which is a first for me (What can I say? I love leaving Inuyasha a demon..^_^) Anyways on with the fic.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-@--@-  
  
The sea gently lapped the side of the fading red hull. It was a clear day, not a cloud marred the intense blue sky. A Mid-April wind smoothly whipped the worn sails of the merchant vessel. An old but noble ship, the 'Hime' was truly a work of art. The great sweeping hull, once a vibrant red was now faded to a dusty pink, though it still repelled water like the day it was made. Its high straight masts reigned majestically over the scarred but clean deck. Ornate wooden railings adjourned the edges and the stairs. A four-story ship, enormous for it's time had the main deck above the luxurious cabins and fancy dining room. Just below were the sailor berths and kitchens and that sat on top of the cargo hold.  
  
The 'Hime' had been on a six-month voyage and now, laden with the goods it had bartered along the way, it was finally headed home. Captain Yoshiro looked proudly over his vessel. He had been the 'Hime's' captain for well over fifteen years. The boat had become a part of him. Walking to the edge of the bridge he looked over the expanse of his ship. His dark eyes hung on one particular sight far from his own position.  
  
A young woman with long black hair stood on the bow of the ship, gazing out at the ocean. Captain Yoshiro couldn't help stare at the raven-haired beauty. She was the younger of the two Higurashi daughters, only seventeen. The girls were traveling back to Japan from their school in England. Lord Higurashi was a prominent politician and advisor for the emperor and only the best was allowed for the two girls. Kikyo, who was three years Kagome's senior, was in the cabin area, content to be waited on and pampered. Kagome however was scarcely found below deck. She was always gazing at the sea. Smiling, Yoshiro checked his coordinates and walked over to talk to the young woman.  
  
"Hello my dear. I trust you are still enjoying yourself?" he asked primly as he approached. Kagome turned in a rush, surprised by the captain's appearance, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Oh yes sir I am. This has been a most enjoyable trip," Kagome announced happily. Her eyes were bright and the same color as the sky on a stormy day. Her face was flushed from the wind caused by the moving vessel. Her hair was disheveled and tendrils were blowing about her face. If not for her pristine dress one would almost fail to know that Kagome was indeed a lady. She took on the appearance of a commoner, though not in a bad way. It was clear she took in the simpler things of life and money held little ground with her.  
  
"I am glad to hear it. As captain of this ship I like to know that my guests are comfortable," the captain replied with a smile. "If there is anything you need ask anyone on the crew. We're here to ensure the comfort of you and Lady Kikyo's trip."  
  
"Thanks you for your kind generosity, but as of now I am quite content," Kagome answered with a small bow. "It is such a lovely ship that I have found quite a good time in just exploring it." The captain smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes my lady. She is a beauty isn't she, the 'Hime'. I have captained her now for some fifteen years, and I have loved every minute of it." Turning thoughtfully he followed the path Kagome's earlier gaze had taken. "I adore the sea. There is never a place where one can feel so free. Out here there are no walls, no streets, and no busy racket. Only you, the sky, and the wide, wide ocean." He let out a heavy sigh and glanced back at the raven- haired woman. She too had returned her gaze to the sea, a far off look in her eyes.  
  
"I must agree. The sea is such a marvelous place.." Kagome trailed off, clearly thinking of things other than those on this boat.  
  
"It is a shame that Kikyo doesn't not hold the same sentiments as you. Perhaps then she would have a better time," the captain mused tentatively, gauging Kagome's reaction. The girl only scoffed.  
  
"Kikyo has never been one for nature. She likes the finer things in life. She finds me quite crude in comparison," Kagome answered, a hint of bitterness in her voice. The captain merely nodded.  
  
"Well my dear, I'll take my leave of you. Much to do, much to do." The captain gave Kagome a curt bow and returned to his wheel. Kagome smiled as he left, but it faltered as she returned her gaze to the ocean.  
  
[If only we could sail forever and never return to Japan.] she thought wistfully. [I could be free. If only..]  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Our messengers have confirmed that the Higurashi daughters are indeed aboard the Hime captain," a young ruffian announced. A hard man turned to face the messenger, a wicked grin erupting on his cruel face. Long dirty tendrils of black hair hung amid the man's visage, shielding most of his emotions from the world.  
  
"Good good. How far are we from Captain Yoshiro's precious vessel." The captain's voice sounded as seedy as his appearance.  
  
"At top speed, we should over take them in about three days," the scalawag replied, looking rather pleased with his accurate information. The captain retained his chilling smile.  
  
"Good, stay on course and tell the mates to keep us in the wind."  
  
"Aye Captain Naraku sir." The mate gave a curt bow and left the captain to his thoughts.  
  
"Excellent," he chuckled to himself. "Those two simpering daughters are just what I need as leverage to get the location of the Shikon Jewel. Lord Higurashi will surely divulge the spot in exchange for the lives of his precious little girls." Naraku looked in a faded and dirty mirror. His hideous reflection stared back at him. "Not to mention that the Higurashi girls are said to be great beauties. Maybe I'll only give one back.." Naraku's evil laugh sounded through his cabin, sending chills down the spine of anyone who could hear him.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Look at his clothes."  
  
"He's not from around here."  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"Look at his hair."  
  
A tall black haired man ignored the whispers and ignorant chatter around him. He was here on business; nothing else would bring him to the capital.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?"  
  
"He couldn't be a.."  
  
"Do you think he's a.."  
  
"I'll bet he's a pirate."  
  
The man couldn't help but smirk at that last comment. Their skepticism wasn't surprising. He had waist length black hair that had seen cleaner days. His outfit consisted of a white cotton shirt, a black leather vest, black breeches and tall black buckle boots. He had a long sword strapped to his right hip and a pistol on the other. Other various knickknacks and jewelry adjourned him, giving him a roguish appearance. A red bandana was tied about his head, completing the strange ensemble.  
  
"Inuyasha sir, are you sure Toutousai is still here? " a bent old man questioned, hobbling along after the rogue.  
  
"I can see the old cod moving anywhere else. He's too damn stubborn," Inuyasha commented dryly, heading down a rather shady alley. The elderly gentleman hurried to keep up. Inuyasha finally came to a stop in front of a shabby door. A worn blacksmith's sign hung above it, the letters no longer legible. Knocking loudly and impatiently Inuyasha waited for a response. When he got none, he invited himself in, Myouga, the elderly gent, following closely.  
  
"I don't think he's here sir," Myouga trembled lightly. The shop looked as though it hadn't been used in centuries. The tools were covered with ash and rust. Dust was thick everywhere. "From the looks of thing sir, I don't think he's been here for a while," Myouga commented examining the cobwebs that existed thickly in every nook and cranny.  
  
"He's here," Inuyasha said, hands on his hips. "Toutousai get out here. It's Taisho's son, Inuyasha," the man called watching for any sign of life. At the introduction of Inuyasha's name a very weathered head stuck itself out of a cellar door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Slowly an ancient looking man emerged from the floor. He was bald, nearly toothless, and wrinkled to the core. Toutousai looked as old as time itself.  
  
"There you are. Who the hell are you hiding from?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Myouga looked at the other elderly man expectantly.  
  
"I'm not hiding," Toutousai said indignantly. "I'm just making my presence unknown to those who may request my services." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm assuming then there was a reason for this," Inuyasha reasoned, pulling out a scroll and tossing it at the old man. Catching it deftly, Toutousai unrolled the scroll and examined it carefully. Slowly a smile spread across his wrinkled façade. Re-rolling the scroll, he handed it back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I see you got my note," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yea, why else would I come back to this hell hole?" Inuyasha asked sardonically. Toutousai shook his head in an almost regretful manner.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I don't blame you," the old man acknowledged, his eyes focusing on the young man's sword. "I see you still have the Tetsusaiga. How is it? Can I see?" Toutousai snatched the blade before Inuyasha could answer. Clucking his tongue disapprovingly, he examined the blade.  
  
"I make this thing special for you and you go and knick it all up. Honestly Inuyasha, have you ever taken care of this sword?" Toutousai chided moving over to the fireplace. "As long as you're here I'm going to sharpen it up and do a little maintenance." The old man sat down and began working with the Tetsusaiga  
  
"Speaking of why we're here..is there a reason you sent me a map and a note to see you as soon as possible? Or did you just want to take care of my sword?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. This place held to many memories for him and staying there only made it worse.  
  
"Relax son, my news is worth your wait," the old blacksmith soothed. "I would have told you in a note, but I was afraid that it would fall into the wrong hands." Toutousai never looked up from his maintenance. Inuyasha said nothing, but merely glanced at Myouga, who shrugged in return. "I know who killed your father," Toutousai said finally without a hint of emotion. "And the map is where his, for lack of better word, hideout is rumored to be. No granted the location is just a rumor, but I know for a fact that it was he that brought down your father's ship." Toutousai finally looked up at Inuyasha, his expression blank. Inuyasha was in a state of shock. For nearly eight years the now 22 year old man had been searching for clues as to why his father's ship sank coming up with absolutely nothing, and now this old geezer suddenly knew everything.  
  
"How long have you known?" Inuyasha asked coolly, trying to keep his jumble of emotions in check.  
  
"Only a short while my boy. I wanted to be sure of my information before I told you. I wouldn't want you gallivanting off after this one if I wasn't dead sure," Toutousai tried to explain, but Inuyasha was growing impatient.  
  
"Who the hell was it?" he growled, clenching his fists. "Tell me now."  
  
"A pirate, the name's Naraku. He's a bad one Inuyasha, very bad. Sails a ship call the 'Onigumo'." Inuyasha froze, that name sounded so familiar.  
  
[Where have I heard the name 'Onigumo'?] Inuyasha racked his brain, but could come up with nothing other than that it was said in passing, not a topic of conversation. Shaking his head, he turned his violet eyes on to the old man.  
  
"And you say this map will lead me to him?" Inuyasha asked, holding out the carefully drawn illustration. Toutousai took a deep breath, Inuyasha hadn't heard a thing past 'Naraku killed your father'.  
  
"Will you listen to me? This won't be a seek and destroy sort of thing Inuyasha. Naraku is a masterful swordsman and a clever sailor. Countless fleets have gone after him and came back with nothing. Finding him won't be easy. First of all you'll need a fast ship," Toutousai counted off on his fingers. "Secondly you'll need a strong and able crew. No cowards. Thirdly, you'll need to have something that he wants, otherwise he'll avoid you like the plague and finding him will be well nigh impossible." Toutousai watched for Inuyasha's reaction to his news. For a moment the boy seemed to contemplate his words, but then looked back at him with a blank stare.  
  
"So does the map lead me to him or not?" Inuyasha pressed impatiently.  
  
"Inuyasha sir, Toutousai is trying to warn you of the dangers of going after one like Naraku," Myouga interrupted. Inuyasha silenced him with a glare.  
  
"I know what he's saying, but that doesn't change what I have to do. To avenge my father I have to destroy Naraku, it's as simple as that," the young man said matter-of-factly. Neither Myouga or Toutousai decided to argue with him further.  
  
"Whatever you say, but here, you'll be needing this." Toutousai handed back the Tetsusaiga. "I've sharpened it for you."  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha said gruffly, as though the word were a little foreign to him. "Let's go Myouga. We need a crew," Inuyasha said, hauling off with the little man in tow.  
  
"But Inuyasha, surely you don't need me to come. I can stay here and take care of your property where it is safe..er..so you're things will be safe," he finished lamely.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Myouga, you're coming and that's that. Let's go. I need to find Miroku.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
"I don't know why you spend all your time out on that lousy ship deck. It does nothing for your hair," Kikyo grumbled as she brushed through Kagome's windblown tangles. "It's not like there is anything special up there anyway," the elder girl continued giving Kagome's head and especially hard yank. Kagome winced, but bit her tongue. She knew better than to complain in front of Kikyo. Her sister would call her unrefined and tell her that she needed to act like more of a lady.  
  
"You need to start acting more like a lady. Lord Koga will not appreciate a primitive wife," Kikyo acknowledge, speaking of Kagome's betrothed. Kagome couldn't keep her displeasure to herself and let out a soft groan of disgust. "Kagome stop that," Kikyo admonished, pulling hard on the brush. "He did plead very eloquently for your hand in marriage. I think he will make a good husband for you."  
  
"He's so..so..I don't know a nice way to put it but the opposite of smart," Kagome whined, trying not to concentrate on the vicious brush strokes. "Besides the only reason you're pushing for him so much is because of his cousin is Lord Hojo, who has been pleading for your hand," she muttered quietly.  
  
"Hojo has nothing to do with this. Kagome you should consider yourself lucky. You can marry any suitor that comes to call. Me, I have to marry someone that will be good for daddy's name, not so frivolously as you," Kikyo explained. Kagome gritted her teeth and said nothing. Personally she didn't think that anything as serious and binding as marriage could be seen as frivolous, but there was no use trying to explain that to Kikyo.  
  
"You need to stay out of the sun so much, it's ruining your complexion," Kikyo chided, setting the brush down and examining Kagome's face. "What do you do out there all day anyway?"  
  
"Watch out for pirates," Kagome said sardonically, trying to pull her face away from Kikyo. Her sister's face paled slightly as she didn't pick up on Kagome's sarcasm.  
  
"Pirates? There are no such thing.." Kikyo said pompously backing away from her sister. Even thought Kikyo spoke with conviction there was a hint of uncertainty and almost worry in her voice. Kagome weeded it out instantly and decided it was time for a little teasing.  
  
"Oh yes there are. The captain was telling me all about them," Kagome said seriously, enjoying watching Kikyo's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Why would you ask about such a thing?" Kikyo demanded indignantly. She didn't quite believe Kagome yet, but was well on her way. Kagome was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
  
"Because one can never be too prepared, and I figured it was valuable information. Now if a pirate attacks, I'm ready," Kagome said confidently, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing. Kikyo's sheltered life left her about as gullible as they come.  
  
"Why? What do I do? Can you tell me?" Kikyo was gone, hook, line, and sinker. Her eyes had a glassy fearful look. Kagome almost felt sorry for her.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should tell you, being as you're my sister and all," Kagome said dramatically, looking around as if she were worried someone was listening. "But you can't tell anyone else." Kikyo nodded rapidly, hanging on Kagome's every word. Man, she was going to be pissed.  
  
"I promise! Just please tell me!" she hissed softly.  
  
"Well okay. If we're attacked by pirates just throw yourself overboard. That way you'll at least have a fifty-fifty chance of surviving." Miraculously Kagome got this out with a straight face. Kikyo's jaw dropped.  
  
"How do you figure?" she asked with narrowed eyes. She was clearly becoming suspicious of Kagome's fabrication.  
  
"Easy. If there are survivors after the attack, they'll rescue you before you drown," Kagome said logically. Kikyo's expression was priceless, so much so that Kagome couldn't keep a straight face a moment longer. Starting out softly Kagome was soon laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kikyo's fearful inquisition quickly changed to anger as she realized she had been duped.  
  
"How dare you!" she seethed. "Frightening me like that! So childish!" Kagome only laughed harder.  
  
"Wow, you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless. Absolutely priceless." Kagome had to sit down to control her laughter.  
  
"Oh you..you..brat!" Kikyo spluttered angrily, getting up and marching to her own quarters, leaving Kagome to calm herself down.  
  
"Oh, that was good," Kagome continued to giggle to herself. There weren't really such things as pirates anymore nowadays. Any slightly educated person knew that. Not really tired, Kagome pulled on her robe and headed topside. The moon was nothing more than a sliver so the stars were very visible. Kagome lost her breath at the natural beauty.  
  
"My lady?" a night watchmen approached Kagome. "What are you doing out here so late?" he asked politely. Kagome turned to him, her eyes still large with awe.  
  
"I had no idea the stars were so pretty," she said softly, looking back up again. "I hope the weather stays this nice through the entire journey." The sailor looked a little confused by her ramblings, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aye ma'am. This is perfect sailing weather. So long as the clouds stay back and the pirates keep at bay, I'd expect the entire trip to remain this serene." Kagome was knocked out of her musings by the mate's words.  
  
"Pi-pirates?" she asked softly, her intense gray eyes trained on the sailor.  
  
"Oh forgive me ma'am, I meant not to frighten you. There hasn't been a pirate attack in years. You don't have anything to fret," he assured her quickly. Kagome stood a little surprised for another moment, but nodded with a forced smile.  
  
"Yes of course. I suppose it just surprises me that pirates still exist. I never would have thought." Kagome said slowly, though she couldn't deny that the thought thrilled her a little. There was something about danger that she enjoyed, it was such a sharp contrast to her safe and sheltered life.  
  
"Well, as I said, there hasn't been any pirate activity for a good year now," the mate said, thinking back. "In fact I think the only real 'pirate' ship left was the 'Onigumo' but no one has seen it in years.  
  
"How exciting," Kagome said earnestly. The mate clearly thought Kagome was crazy as he nodded, eyes wide, backing slowly away.  
  
"Um right miss, though if I may, I must state that I would be perfectly happy not meet any such pirates that were found on the 'Onigumo'. Not a very civil bunch if you know what I mean." The mate gave Kagome a short bow and returned to his post. Kagome, head now full of pirate stories, wandered to the edge of the railing.  
  
"Well I think it would be interesting," Kagome muttered to herself. There were tons of stories that depicted pirates as being just a bunch of fun- loving outlaws, sort of like Robin Hood in the ocean. Sighing Kagome decided to turn in. She was being naïve and was somewhat aware of it. Of course pirates were no better than common criminals, and therefore prone to be just as dangerous. It's just pirate sounded so much more glamorous than criminal.  
  
"Awww, who really cares anyway. There haven't been pirates around for years, so what's the point of dwelling on it," she told herself harshly. Blowing out her candle, Kagome rolled over and succumbed to her dreams.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay, this is the part where you tell me what you think. Ready? Go! ^_^ (Please and Thank you!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co belong to Lady Rumiko, not me..`sigh`  
  
lostdreams: Quick chapters! The exciting part is yet to happen, so I might have another quick update after this one. In a week I`ll have two weeks of great computer time so all of my stories should be getting their updates frequently. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking this. I am..^_^  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome woke early gently lulled awake by the soft sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship. Smiling, she stared out her window for a moment, taking in the streaming sunlight and the cool blue ocean. It was a little slice of heaven. Sighing she swung her feet to the cold floor and padded to her wardrobe. Shifting disdainfully through the dresses and corsets, Kagome grunted in disgust. That was one thing about attending school in England. You had to dress like the English. Granted Japanese finery could scarcely be described as comfortable with the layers and layers of stifling kimonos, but at least one could breath properly. Now these corset things were a gift straight from hell. Designed to be tied as tightly as possible so as to reduce one`s waist size and prop up one`s chest.  
  
[I hate corsets. I hate fancy dresses. I want to wear what the sailors wear. So much more sensible.] Kagome thought irritably as she began to tug on her corset. If she were lucky, she`d be done and dressed before Kikyo came in. If not, Kikyo would insist on tying her strings and Kagome wouldn`t be able to breathe at all.  
  
Unfortunately the gods of all things that Kagome didn`t want wasn`t listening, as Kikyo walked into Kagome`s compartment demanding help with her own corset. Rolling her eyes and cursing her luck, Kagome plastered on a fake smile and began to tighten Kikyo`s strings.  
  
``Can`t you do any better than that?`` Kikyo grumbled, trying to pull on her strings herself. ``Honestly, I`ll never be able to fit into my clothes like this.`` Kagome wanted to laugh. Kikyo`s waist couldn`t be more than 15 in` around and that was too big for her. Not to mention Kagome had pulled the strings to within an inch of their existence and no amount of tugging would make and further difference at all. If only to appease her sister, Kagome went through the motions of yanking on the strings again, not that it did anything. When she was done, Kikyo looked to the mirror and examined her appearance.  
  
``I suppose that`ll have to do,`` she said finally, sounding slightly disdainful, sizing her hips and waist with her hands. ``Your turn,`` she said curtly motioning Kagome to turn around. Kagome held up her hands.  
  
``I`m already done and ready thanks,`` Kagome said quickly, backing away. Kikyo frowned and didn`t back down.  
  
``Honestly Kagome, you look disgraceful. Now stop being such a baby and let me adjust your strings,`` Kikyo ordered. With a groan, Kagome obeyed. Bracing herself against the wardrobe door, Kagome waited for the worst. It was surprising how much strength Kikyo could put into pulling those strings. She was so petite and twiggy that it was surprising that she could pull the strings at all.  
  
As far as appearances went, the two girls were very similar. They had the same facial structure, same eyes, and same hair. Kikyo`s hair was longer, but the color and the texture was the same. There were the same height as well, but their body similarities ended there. Kagome had a full and curvaceous figure, very easy on the eyes. Kikyo`s was more subdued, smaller breasts, smaller hips, definitely more bird-like. Both girls were considered exquisite in their own ways. Kagome`s personality helped her out greatly, as the thinner frame and daintier look of Kikyo seemed to be more desirable than her own rounded look.  
  
``Ow!`` Kagome gasped as Kikyo`s tug almost pulled her off her feet. ``That`s good enough,`` she groaned trying to expand her chest to reduce the tightness.  
  
``Oh stop whining,`` Kikyo grumbled, giving a final pull and tying a hard knot. ``There. That`s a little better,`` she mused looking Kagome over. ``At least now you`re decent. Not great, but decent.`` With a turn of her heel she walked out of the room. ``I`ll be in to do your hair in a few minutes,`` she called behind her, leaving Kagome with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
``Great, can`t wait,`` Kagome muttered sarcastically. She pulled out a full- skirted dress and pulled it over her head. The fabric was heavy and a tad itchy. Kagome grimaced and fastened up the back. Observing herself in the mirror, Kagome felt like a porcelain doll. All dressed and pressed for display. Examining herself further, Kagome winced when Kikyo appeared at her door again.  
  
``Sit.`` Kagome sat, and Kikyo picked up her brush.  
  
[Oh here we go..] Kagome thought irritably, wanting the morning ritual to be over as soon as possible.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Inuyasha walked steadily through the busy streets. There were shops carts everywhere and people bustling about to by things they didn`t need with money they didn`t have. Pathetic.  
  
Having left Myouga at the inn, Inuyasha had headed off to find Miroku by himself. He needed a crew to go after Naraku and Miroku was the best place to start. The monk had several contacts and a smooth way of dealing with people. Not to mention he was loyal, and that was all that really mattered to Inuyasha. Presently he came up on a worn down tavern. The sign above the door deemed it The Shrine, but the place was far from that. Broken windows, rattling shutters, the inn was in dire need of repair. Taking no mind of its appearance, Inuyasha took a quick glance around before slipping inside the dilapidated structure. The place was empty, save a few drunks who hadn`t made it home the night before. There were one or two barmaids cleaning things up. No one seemed to notice the violet-eyed stranger that had entered their world.  
  
Walking straight to the counter Inuyasha brought his hand down with a loud thump on the ratty wood. The barmaids looked up startled and gasped at the sight of the roguish man in their midst. A handsome young face popped up from behind the counter and looked at the stranger placidly. The bartender had black hair that ended in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes were merry and he looked very pleasant.  
  
``I`m sorry sir, we`re not serving right now,`` he said lightly, giving Inuyasha a once over. Inuyasha only stared back at the man.  
  
``Come on Miroku, I know it hasn`t been that long,`` he said coolly, his voice barely above a whisper. Eyes widening slowly, Miroku stared hard at Inuyasha till his face lit up with recognition.  
  
``I-Inuyasha?`` he asked softly, as though the name were foreign to him. Resting his arms on the counter, Miroku looked thoughtfully at the man before him. ``Wow,`` he said finally. ``I`ve heard rumors that you were dead.`` Inuyasha scoffed and gave a cocky smirk.  
  
``Well clearly I`m not,`` Inuyasha said almost haughtily.  
  
``Clearly,`` Miroku echoed dazed. ``But didn`t you..``  
  
``Yea.``  
  
``And then you..``  
  
``Yea.``  
  
``But how did you..``  
  
``Can we talk about this later? I do have some business to discuss with you,`` Inuyasha cut him off a third time, scowling slightly. Miroku nodded quickly, his eyes full of a newfound respect for his visitor.  
  
``Sure, sure. I`ve got a room in back, we can talk there,`` Miroku said quietly. Grabbing a bottle of sake and two glasses, Miroku lead Inuyasha into a tiny room attached to the back of the bar. There was a small cot in the corner and a table with two chairs in the other. A small wood-burning stove radiated a gentle warmth adding a little comfort to the bare room. Sitting down across from each other, Miroku quickly offered Inuyasha a glass of sake, who accepted it readily. Silence ensued the two men, one lost in thought, the other dazed and confused.  
  
``So first, I have to know, did you really lose a crew to mutiny?`` Miroku asked finally, setting his glass down. Inuyasha looked distant for a moment, before nodding slowly.  
  
``Yea. I was captaining a no luck treasure hunt. There was nothing out there to find. Crew got mad and marooned me,`` he said softly in reply, his voice sounding strangely strangled.  
  
``How did you escape?`` Miroku asked, entrapped by the story.  
  
``Didn`t have the smartest crew. They didn`t leave me on a deserted island,`` Inuyasha said with a nonchalant smirk. ``Walked around for three days and came across a fishing town. Stole a small boat and was back in business in no time.``  
  
``And you don`t call yourself a pirate,`` Miroku laughed with a shake of his head. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
``I don`t plunder,`` he said softly. Miroku nodded quickly. He had forgotten how touchy Inuyasha was about the whole pirate thing.  
  
``Fine, a rogue then, it suits you better anyway. Sort of a jack of all trades,`` Miroku offered with a laugh. ``Wow Inuyasha, it`s been a long time..`` Miroku mused after a moment of silence.  
  
``Yea,`` Inuyasha agreed. ``Almost six years since we sailed off after that jewel thing.``  
  
``The Shikon Jewel, yea, that was some fun stuff..``  
  
``Fun? We never found anything,`` Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
``Yea, but it was still fun..``  
  
``Whatever..`` The two friends lapsed into silence, both regressing on the information the other had invoked.  
  
``So, about this new job..`` Miroku baited finally. Even though he knew very little about Inuyasha`s past, he did know that it would take something serious to get him back in town. ``What do you need and how can I help?`` Inuyasha smiled at him, he knew he could count on Miroku.  
  
``I need a fast ship and a strong crew,`` Inuyasha said drumming his fingers lightly on the table.  
  
``Treasure hunt?``  
  
``Something like that.`` Inuyasha didn`t offer any more information and Miroku began to get confused.  
  
```Something like that?` Is it or is it not a treasure hunt?`` Miroku asked again. Why did Inuyasha always have to be so damn vague?  
  
``Technically no, but it`s not like we won`t collect off of it anyway.`` Miroku looked lost by Inuyasha`s answer. Not to mention he was beginning to get suspicious.  
  
``Inuyasha, give it to me straight. What are we doing?`` Miroku asked trying not to sound too exasperated.  
  
``I found out who killed my father,`` Inuyasha admitted softly, not looking at Miroku. Miroku`s breath caught in his throat and slowly he looked down as well.  
  
``I see. Can I ask who?``  
  
``Naraku. He`s a pirate, sails a ship called the `Onigumo` or something..`` Inuyasha answered looking back up. Miroku`s face had paled visibly and it almost looked like the monk was shaking. ``What?``  
  
``That`s the name of the ship that brought down both my grandfather`s and my father`s vessels,`` Miroku said quietly. ``You know where to find him?`` Miroku`s voice was full of conviction, as now he wanted to take out this bastard Naraku as much as Inuyasha.  
  
``Toutousai gave me this map, but I`m under the impression that the best way to get to the bastard is to have something he wants.`` Inuyasha handed Miroku the map. ``He didn`t know about the credibility of this thing, but it`s a start.``  
  
``Where did he get this?`` Miroku asked, examining the scroll.  
  
``Drew it himself, I don`t know,`` Inuyasha frowned. Why did where the map come from make a difference?  
  
``I doubt it, this is a really old map Inuyasha. Really old.`` Miroku whistled softly under his breath and handed the map back. ``Well I hope the old man is right. I`d like to take a piece out of that rotten pirate.``  
  
``Get in line,`` Inuyasha said dryly, putting the map back in his pouch. ``How soon?``  
  
``Give me one day. We`ll be ready to sail at noon tomorrow.``  
  
-@--@-  
  
``How much further till we over take the `Hime`?`` Naraku bellowed over the deck. Several pirates ran frantically around to get an answer. Finally an unlucky sailor approached the ruthless captain.  
  
``Due to the cross wind sir, we have lost sometime. We should over take them sometime the day after tomorrow, most likely late afternoon.`` Naraku looked furious.  
  
``Who made the mistake that put us so far behind?`` he roared.  
  
``It was unavoidable sir. There was now way we could have predicted the wind change,`` the young sailor tried to explain, but Naraku would have none of it. Grabbing the boy by the front of the shirt, the grizzled man threw him overboard. The boy`s cries were heard as he called for help from his fellow mates. No one moved. One look at the captain and they all knew if they tried to help the drowning boy they would soon be swimming with him.  
  
``What are you all standing around for?! Get back to work you lazy scum! We`re behind schedule and I want those girls now!`` The ship leapt into action, pirates running back and forth to appease Naraku`s wrath. Turning away from his crew he meandered to the edge of helm. ``Enjoy your last day ladies. You may be safe yet tomorrow, but then it will all be over,`` he told the wind quietly. Taking pleasure in that thought, he released a sinister chuckle that developed into an evil laugh, so cold it would have frozen seawater. Far away, standing on the sunny bow of the `Hime`, Kagome Higurashi shivered.  
  
-@--@-  
  
The icy chill sped down Kagome`s spine, cooling her very core and causing her to shiver violently. It lasted only a moment, but it left Kagome in a cold sweat. Frozen until the feeling had passed Kagome looked around for a cause of such a icy feeling. Rubbing her arms in an effort to warm herself, a feeling of dread began creeping over Kagome. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
``Miss Kagome are you alright?`` the cabin boy, Shippo, approached the stricken girl. He had noticed her sudden shiver and now the girl was very pale and to the point of trembling. ``Miss?`` he sounded rather alarmed at the girl`s change in demeanor. Kagome looked at Shippo, her eyes wide with an indistinguishable fear. Almost gasping for breath, Kagome tried to calm her shaken nerves.  
  
``No.. I mean yes.. I`m fine,`` Kagome panted, her hand over her heart. ``I just need to lay down. I think I`ve been standing a bit too long,`` she muttered, walking toward her cabin. Shippo walked with her, steadying her as they went. After making sure Kagome was resting comfortably in her cabin, he ran to report to the captain.  
  
``Is she ill? Did you have the ship`s physician look at her yet?`` Yoshiro asked concernedly after the boy had told him the news.  
  
``I`ve informed him sir, but she hasn`t been seen yet. It was strange sir, she was fine one moment and then the next..`` Shippo trailed off.  
  
``What happened to her?`` the captain baited. There was something the cabin boy was leaving out.  
  
``Well sir, it`s almost like..like she was afraid sir,`` Shippo answered, confusion evident in his voice. ``Just all of a sudden she was frightened out of her mind.`` Yoshiro frowned.  
  
``Was there anything off the bow that would have caused such a reaction?``  
  
``No sir.`` Yoshiro sighed heavily. He hoped that Miss Kagome wasn`t ill, he would miss her pleasantries on the deck.  
  
``Keep and eye on her and inform me immediately if her condition worsens.``  
  
``Aye Aye Captain,`` Shippo said proudly with a small salute. Turning on his heel, he hurried back below deck to check on the girl.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed gazing out the window. The intense cold had completely left her system, but a chill ran through her every time she remembered it. It was now late in the afternoon. Judging by the light reflecting off the surface of the ocean, Kagome deemed that the sun was now setting. The ship`s doctor, the cabin boy, Shippo, and the captain had been checking in with her regularly. Kikyo had stayed with her all afternoon and only recently went to the dining room to get something to eat. She had encouraged Kagome to come and eat, but the younger girl politely refused. The knot in her stomach wouldn`t have allowed her to eat anyway.  
  
[What`s the matter with me?] Kagome racked her brain for answers. She was scarcely ever afraid of anything. That was Kikyo`s job, but now.. Something had frightened her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn`t shake the feeling of dread that now weighed her down.  
  
``Are you feeling better yet?`` Kikyo walked cautiously back into Kagome`s room. She carried a tray of food with her. ``I know you said you weren`t hungry but I brought this just in case,`` she said with a concerned smile. It was funny, as much as Kikyo would ridicule her for being so different and unladylike, there were times that the two were very close. They had a special understanding that was only found between siblings even if they chose to ignore it most of the time.  
  
``Thanks,`` Kagome said, offering back a weak smile. She wasn`t going to be hungry, but it was the thought that count.  
  
``Do you want to talk?`` Kagome almost fell over. Kikyo almost never wanted to have a real conversation with her, she was too childish. Just because of the rare moment, Kagome wished that she did want to talk, but even thinking about discussing the feeling made her throat run dry.  
  
``No, but thank you. I think I`ll just go to bed. I`m sure I`ll feel fine in the morning,`` Kagome said, laying back down. Kikyo nodded.  
  
``Yes, it`s probably for the best,`` she admitted backing out of the door. ``Sleep well little sister. I hope you feel well again soon.`` With that Kikyo closed the door with a quiet click. Kagome heard her footsteps pad softly towards her own cabin. Sighing Kagome sat back up, and stared out the window again.  
  
``I wish I knew why I got that feeling. Something bad is going to happen, I just don`t know what and when..`` she told herself firmly. ``I just hope it isn`t too bad..``  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay, these first two chapters are more like prologues. Everything will start coming together in the next one and the real plot will ensue. I haven`t really determined how long this one will be yet, but it`s looking to be pretty short. Oh well, too soon to tell really. I hope everyone enjoys it so far. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: This is so pointless. I highly doubt anyone here thinks that someone like me would own someone like Inuyasha, but just for propriety`s sake, I`ll say again anyway.  
  
Inuyasha is not mine.  
  
lostdreams: Okay, I don`t know what was up with the last chapter and all the apostrophe`s and quotation mark becoming funky symbols. I didn`t do it on purpose, it happened while it was loading on to fanfiction. I did upload a better-looking chapter that I hope is easier for everyone to read. (Though it still kind of torks me that it didn`t work the first time.)  
  
Anyway..I want to thank everyone for the reviews! There are a few things I guess I should cover now that I`m sure that I`m going to keep going with this. As I mentioned in the first chapter, in this fic everyone is human (which is sort of ooc for me to do). Kikyo is a bit out of character given the fact that she actually has real feelings other than hatred and whatever..reminded she was human once too, pretend this is now ^_^! And I`d also like to reiterate that yes it was Pirates of the Caribbean that drove me to write a pirate fic, but I don`t intend on following that story line at all (Yes there are some similarities, but that`s all..)  
  
And finally..Yes vegito044, Johnny Depp is a totally stud and the reason I`ve seen that movie twice already. (I`m up for a third time if anyone wants to come..^_~)  
  
Okay..I`m done now..  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome woke before the sun the next day. Unable to sleep another moment, she got dressed and headed topside. A night chill lingered in the air requiring the sun`s light to chase it away. Looking out at the inky black water, Kagome felt the same feeling of foreboding wash over her again. The air was heavy, almost to thick to see through, and a soft haze clouded her vision.  
  
[It`s coming..] her mind told her darkly. [It`ll be here soon..] Kagome agreed. That much was obvious. If only she knew what..  
  
``Miss Kagome? What are you doing up so early?`` a childish voice asked. Kagome whirled in surprise to see the cabin boy had joined her.  
  
``Oh, I just couldn`t sleep, that`s all,`` Kagome said with a small smile, forcing her voice to sound airy. ``What about you?`` she asked politely.  
  
``Oh I`m up this early every morning. I help the cook with breakfast,`` Shippo answered proudly. Even though he was probably ten or eleven, the boy looked about six. He was small and skinny with sandy brown hair and bright blue/green eyes, simply adorable to any girl who laid eyes on him.  
  
``I see,`` Kagome said with a laugh. ``Well it`s good you can help out so much,`` she told him. Shippo puffed up even more.  
  
``Yea, Captain Yoshiro was really nice to let me come along. He used to be friends of my parents and took me in after they died.`` Kagome started.  
  
``You`re parents are dead?`` she echoed in shock. Shippo had said it so casually that Kagome wasn`t sure she had heard him right.  
  
``Yea,`` he said softly, his eye darting around for anyone listening. ``They were killed by pirates,`` he added after he was sure no one else would hear him. Kagome`s heart froze in her chest. She was just teasing Kikyo about pirates the day before and now here was someone who had actually been affected by them.  
  
``You poor thing. That must have been horrible..`` Kagome said softly.  
  
``It`s okay. It happened a long time ago,`` he retorted uncomfortably. It was apparent to Kagome that no matter what kind of front the child was putting up, the incident still hurt him.  
  
``Well if you ever want to talk, you can always come find me,`` Kagome said kindly, giving the child a hug. Shippo`s eyes grew wide and grateful.  
  
``Thank you,`` he said happily. ``Well I`ve gotta go help the cook some more. Good-bye Miss Higurashi,`` he called as he tottered off again.  
  
``Bye! And call me Kagome,`` she called after him. Shippo gave a wave to acknowledge he heard her and disappeared below deck. A light pink was beginning to materialize on the horizon, announcing that the sun would soon be making its grand entrance. Lost in thought, Kagome made her way back to her cabin for a time. Shippo`s story consumed her and she felt her heart reach out to the boy, but even with the distraction she couldn`t shake the feeling that had been gnawing at her stomach since yesterday. It was making her antsy. Unable to sit a moment longer, Kagome began pacing her room.  
  
``Oh come on already..`` she muttered irritably. ``How long are we going to have to wait for this.  
  
-@--@-  
  
``Okay, so the crew is a little smaller than I had anticipated, but it`s no matter. We can run the ship on two people if really necessary,`` Miroku explained as he led Inuyasha to the ship. Myouga followed as well, taking in the sights of the docks, only half paying attention to the conversation between the two younger men in front of them. ``I`ve already explained that you are the captain as you have had the most sailing experience by far out of everyone. Other than that I`ve assigned jobs to everyone aboard.`` Inuyasha nodded approvingly. Miroku didn`t leave much for him to do.  
  
``How many are there?`` he asked nonchalantly. Privately Inuyasha was hoping for a small crew, less chance of a mutiny. After being put through all that betrayal once, he was not about to let it happen again. As of now, Miroku was the only person he trusted.  
  
``Well counting you, Myouga, and me there are nine. Ten if you count the cat,`` Miroku said, thinking a moment. ``Two women, two young men, one boy, and one old man, not including us..`` he said softly, unsure if Inuyasha would approve.  
  
``Two women eh? Is one of them Sango?`` Inuyasha asked giving a sideways glance at the monk. Miroku went the slightest twinge of pink.  
  
``Yes, Sango nearly jumped at the chance to sail with you again. Her brother younger brother Kohaku also joined up,`` Miroku answered after clearing his throat. Inuyasha nodded the smallest of smiles on his lips. He had worked with Sango before and knew her to be a trustworthy seafarer and great person at that.  
  
``Who are the others?``  
  
``Well there is Nazuna. I hired her on as a cook. Jinenji is the muscle and not all that smart, but he`s a good guy and really strong. Mushin was brought aboard as a sort of physician. He`s been on a few voyages so he knows his way around a ship. Tanuki is a personal friend of mine, helps me out at the tavern every now and again. He`s never sailed before but he`s a willing worker and rather enthusiastic.``  
  
``You mentioned something about a cat..``  
  
``Yea, I would have said no animals, but Kilala belongs to Sango and she really wasn`t keen on leaving it behind. Don`t worry, I`ve met it. It`s a decent cat,`` Miroku said earnestly. Inuyasha cracked a grin.  
  
``Do they know the reason for the voyage?``  
  
``Ummm.. sort of,`` Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
``What do you mean, `sort of`?`` Inuyasha stopped and looked hard at the monk.  
  
``Well Sango, Tanuki, Mushin, and maybe Kohaku know, but the others well..I feigned treasure hunt,`` Miroku explained quickly, moving out of Inuyasha`s reach.  
  
``What?!`` Inuyasha growled. Myouga, who had still been following the two, cringed behind Inuyasha.  
  
``Relax, once we`re underway things will be clearer. Just let me take care of it,`` Miroku soothed. ``You can trust me Inuyasha. You know that.`` Inuyasha still fumed quietly, but then nodded slowly. Miroku was right. Inuyasha would just have to trust him.  
  
``Okay, we`ll do it your way,`` Inuyasha conceded.  
  
``Great. I won`t let you down,`` Miroku promised earnestly. Walking aways further, Miroku stopped and pointed a specific boat. ``There she is. The `Youkai`.`` A good size ship slowly rose up before them. Inuyasha looked over the vessel appreciatively.  
  
``Nice, where did you get it?`` Inuyasha asked as he admired the boat from a distance.  
  
``That`s not important,`` Miroku said with a wave of his hand letting Inuyasha know that his means of coming about the `Youkai` were less than honest.  
  
``Welcome back sir! Most of the preparations have been made to your specifications,`` a stout young man announced. He had an almost racoonish look to him, with dark eyes and dark hair.  
  
``Thank you Tanuki, I was..``  
  
``INUYASHA!`` A figure with a streaming ponytail tackled the poor guy before he realized someone was coming at him.  
  
``S-Sango?`` he asked looking up at the young woman. She was wearing a loose jerkin, a light pink color, and black breeches, her long black hair pulled in a high ponytail. Miroku looked surprised by her actions as well.  
  
``So you are alive. I`ve been hearing tales. Mutiny, marooning, and that`s just the start..`` she teased offering him a hand up which he accepted gratefully.  
  
``Actually that just about sums it up,`` he muttered standing back up.  
  
``Are you serious? All that really happened?`` Sango asked incredulously. ``I heard that it was a bigger blunder as a treasure hunt than when we went after the Shikon.``  
  
``It was..``  
  
``And you`re crew turned mutinous and marooned you on a fishing island, though they didn`t know it was a fishing island.``  
  
``Yep and yep,`` Inuyasha admitted. Miroku had that proud look in his eye again.  
  
``And you made it back to civilization and paid your crew back tenfold for turning against you..  
  
``Well..almost..`` Inuyasha mused, thinking a moment. ``It might have only been threefold.``  
  
``Wow,`` Sango`s eyes were full of a strange adoration. Either way, both of their looks were making him uncomfortable.  
  
``It`s no big deal really,`` Inuyasha said, backing away slightly. ``This trip could turn out to be the biggest blunder of them all,`` he added seriously. Miroku and Sango sobered immediately while Myouga and Tanuki strained to hear.  
  
``Miroku only told me we were going after a pirate. Didn`t give me any names or anything,`` Sango said quietly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
``Well his name is Naraku and he sails a ship called the `Onigumo`,`` Inuyasha answered. He was surprised to see Sango stiffen.  
  
``That bastard is still alive?`` she seethed quietly. Inuyasha shot a surprised look at Miroku who shrugged his shoulders. Neither man had any idea that Sango knew who Naraku was.  
  
``You`ve had a run in with him too?`` Miroku asked a little incredulously. This Naraku sure got around when it came to dealing out misery.  
  
``He destroyed our village, killing everyone except for Kohaku and myself,`` Sango admitted turning away. ``I guess there was a rumor of some treasure in our small town..`` Inuyasha was stunned. At this rate everyone had a reason to kill Naraku. Miroku reached forward and placed an arm around Sango.  
  
``Don`t worry my dear, we will be sure to destroy Naraku,`` he said gently, rubbing Sango`s back.  
  
*BAM*  
  
``Don`t think I haven`t forgotten about you lecher!`` Sango growled leaving a swirly-eyed Miroku on the ground. After she had stomped back off to the ship, Inuyasha pulled Miroku to his feet.  
  
``She hasn`t changed a bit,`` he chuckled, dusting the poor monk off.  
  
``No, not at all,`` Miroku agreed, his voice a little strained. ``Sango, the only girl with a better right hook than you..`` Inuyasha laughed out loud.  
  
``It`s a good thing she`s on our side.``  
  
``Tell me about it. Alright, I suppose it`s time to see the rest of your ship..let`s go.`` Miroku stretched his arms a bit and lead Inuyasha in a tour of the ship, Tanuki close at hand giving all sorts of trivial and mindless information. After a good hour of looking the `Youkai` over, Inuyasha deemed it seaworthy.  
  
``Alright, are we ready?`` he asked as he looked around the helm one last time.  
  
``The last box of supplies was loaded while we were showing you around..Captain,`` Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha grinned. As serious of a nature as this new `mission` was, he couldn`t help but feel excited. The sea had always called to him, and every time he took to the waves he felt complete. This was where he belonged.  
  
``Good. Tanuki call the crew, we`ll be setting off shortly,`` Inuyasha ordered. The racoonish man looked positively ecstatic that Inuyasha had addressed him personally.  
  
``Aye aye sir!`` Tanuki answered, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. Inuyasha shot a questioning look to Miroku behind the other man`s back. Miroku merely shrugged.  
  
``I told you he was enthusiastic,`` he said loftily after Tanuki was gone.  
  
``Right,`` Inuyasha said slowly, still unsure about the stability of Miroku`s friend. Suddenly in an afterthought he pulled out the map Toutousai had given him. ``Here,`` he said softly, handing the decrepit scroll to Miroku. ``You`re in charge of navigation. You know how good I am at reading maps.`` Miroku took the scroll hesitantly, looking greatly surprised by Inuyasha`s sudden act of liberality.  
  
``Are you sure?`` Miroku asked apprehensively.  
  
``Yes. I need someone to read that horrid writing because I don`t really want to deal with it,`` Inuyasha answered dismissively, as though it were no big deal. In reality Miroku knew more about wind and ocean currents than anyone else. With Miroku behind routing, they could easily be the fastest ship in the entire ocean..not that Inuyasha would ever tell him that.  
  
``Aye aye sir,`` Miroku answered respectfully. ``You can count on me Inuyasha,`` he added humbly. Inuyasha only nodded.  
  
``Everyone`s on deck sir,`` Tanuki rushed up, panting slightly. Inuyasha looked over his crew. He immediately saw Sango and the boy he took to be her little brother. There was a girl with short black hair who had to be the cook, Nazuna. A large and rather unsightly fellow had to be Jinenji. His appearance was less than appealing but Inuyasha could see the goodness in his eyes. The final newcomer that Inuyasha had left to meet was the old man Mushin. Even from a distance, Inuyasha could tell this man liked his sake. At any rate he seemed merry enough.. Through all of Inuyasha`s silence, he didn`t realize that everyone was looking at him expectantly. Feeling the stares of his mates on him, Inuyasha suddenly became irritated.  
  
``What are you all staring at! Let`s go! Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails. Let`s get this tub in the water! We don`t have all day!`` he growled. The newcomers who did not receive a forewarning of Inuyasha`s demeanor looked stunned, but Sango and Miroku smiled and went about the business of setting off. Within two minutes the ship was bustling. Within ten, they were already underway. Staring out at the ocean from behind the wheel, Inuyasha breathed deep.  
  
``Now it starts,`` he muttered softly, sobering just a little. ``I will avenge your death father. I promise you that..``  
  
-@--@--  
  
Kagome stood with Kikyo and the Captain on the bridge of the `Hime`. The sky was darkening steadily, even though they had a couple hours of daylight left. The clouds that were rolling in did not look friendly and slashes of lightening could be seen charging sporadically across the sky.  
  
``It looks as though a storm is head our way ladies. It would probably be best for you both to stay below deck until this passes,`` Captain Yoshiro looked grimly at the two girls. Kagome nodded weekly, but Kikyo looked very upset.  
  
``How far are we from Japan?`` she asked shrilly, her voice edged in fear.  
  
``Another day or so milady,`` the captain returned. ``This will slow us down a little, but I believe that we should still have the two of you back by dusk tomorrow. For the time being we are going to drop anchor and ride this weather out. Don`t want to get knocked off course and end up further out.`` Kikyo`s face paled visibly.  
  
``This ship can stay afloat through this sort of weather right?`` she asked urgently, sounding a tad rude. Kagome had half a mind to call her on it, but she remained silent, numb to the feeling of anxiety that was slowly eating her.  
  
``I assure you Miss Higurashi, the `Hime` has been through worse squalls than this. We will be fine,`` Yoshiro assured her. ``But it is best that the two of you stay inside where it is warm. It`ll start raining soon..`` he added with another glance at the sky. Kikyo nodded and grabbed Kagome`s hand and dragged her back to the cabin area.  
  
``Well this is just terrible,`` Kikyo muttered angrily. ``Just when I thought we were going to get off this godforsaken boat..`` Kagome wasn`t listening to Kikyo`s ravings. Her eyes and thoughts were glued to the window and the impending storm.  
  
``It`s not bad enough,`` she whispered. ``The worst is yet to come..`` Kikyo halted in her tracks.  
  
``What did you say?`` she asked Kagome in a fearful tone.  
  
``This isn`t it,`` Kagome continued, not really talking to Kikyo, her eyes glazed over. ``The storm isn`t bad enough. Something worse is coming..``  
  
``Kagome stop it..`` Kikyo warned, but Kagome didn`t hear her. The girl had slowly begun rocking back and forth.  
  
``It`s coming and we won`t be able to stop it..this is the `Hime`s` last voyage..`` Kagome`s voice rose with each word of her dismal prediction. Kikyo took an angry hold of her sister`s shoulders.  
  
``Shut up Kagome! Don`t say another word!`` she ordered harshly, giving Kagome a hard shake. Kagome`s eyes cleared and she looked up at Kikyo, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
``I`m sorry,`` she murmured as she fled the room, leaving a very confused and frightened Kikyo in her wake.  
  
``What the..`` Kikyo was frozen in shock. Kagome had been in a trance or something, reciting words that weren`t hers. Something was terribly wrong and was going to get worse. ``Oh Kagome, what`s going on?`` Kikyo asked, letting her fear consume her. She had never been an emotional person, but she couldn`t stop the single tear that escaped from her eye.  
  
``Miss Kikyo?`` Shippo the cabin boy poked his head in the room. ``Dinner is ready if you are hungry,`` he announced shyly. Composing instantly, Kikyo nodded.  
  
``Thank you. Will you make sure my sister knows as well?`` she asked a bit pompously.  
  
``I`ve already spoken with Kago..Miss Kagome. She claims she isn`t feeling well again.``  
  
``I suppose not,`` Kikyo acknowledged. ``Oh well, thank you,`` she said, implying with her tone that Shippo should leave. Not taking the hint, the boy remained a second longer.  
  
``Don`t worry Miss Kikyo. As I told Kagome, everyone is looking out for you. Nothing bad will happen,`` he assured her as he scooted out of the door. Kikyo felt her mood lighten a little by his words, but she sombered again almost instantly as she remembered Kagome`s face.  
  
``Tell that to my sister,`` she muttered inaudibly as she headed to the dining room. The waves were rocking the boat a bit, making it difficult to walk but not impossible. ``Oh I cannot wait to get off of this blasted ship,`` she cried, as the boat lurched again nearly throwing her into a wall. ``From now on I ride in carriages. No more boats! Ever!``  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome could hear Kikyo cursing from her room. Smiling a little, the girl stared out at the storm that was now overtaking them. She wasn`t afraid. The wind may be howling and the waves might be high, but the `Hime` was seaworthy and was not about to crack under the pressure of the gale. It was what lay after the storm that worried her. Laying down, Kagome continued to stare out the window.  
  
``What is it? Why do I keep feeling this way?`` she questioned herself harshly. She didn`t like being so pessimistic, it went totally against her nature. It was Kikyo`s job in fact. Kagome was always the optimist; she never had a cloud without a silver lining.  
  
[Until now..]  
  
-@--@-  
  
``Don`t you think we should drop the sails Captain? This sort of strain isn`t good for them,`` a worried sailor called over the sounds of the storm. Naraku ignored the man and continued the ship on its course.  
  
``You`ll do what I say when I say it!`` he growled, not relenting a bit. The wind whipped at his dark tangles and the lightening illuminated his features giving him a demonic look. ``We are going to keep on task. The sooner we have the Higurashi girls, the sooner we`ll have the jewel,`` he said with a wicked grin. ``No doubt the `Hime` has stopped for the storm meaning we`re now gaining on them.`` Two pirates that were nearby looked at captain as though he had gone crazy, but said nothing as they struggled to keep the ship in running order through the tempest.  
  
-@--@-  
  
``Inuyasha!`` Sango screamed as she clung desperately to the main sail rope. She was soaked to the core and the sail was threatening to be ripped away. Inuyasha put Miroku on the wheel and leapt down to help Sango.  
  
``Just ease her down. We need to keep the sails in tact!`` he yelled. They were only a couple feet from each other, but one could barely hear over the din of the storm.  
  
``Well duh!`` Sango said with a tight grin. Slowly the two off them managed to get the sail down. Jinenji was working on the other smaller one by himself. After a few minutes all the sails were secured and the boat drifted with the will of the waves. Commanding that everyone head below deck, Inuyasha remained on the helm with nothing but a thin coat to shield him from the storm. He fought to keep the `Youkai` upright, a tough job against the mountainous waves.  
  
``Inuyasha!`` Miroku called as he pushed his way to the helm.  
  
``What are you doing stupid? Get back inside with the others!`` Inuyasha yelled, wrenching the wheel back upright.  
  
``Inuyasha, we`re blowing way off course!`` Miroku said, finally reaching him.  
  
``I know that smart one, you didn`t have to risk your life coming to restate the obvious,`` Inuyasha growled still fighting with the rudder.  
  
``As of now I have no idea where we are,`` Miroku admitted sheepishly. ``There`s no telling how far we gone since the start of the storm.``  
  
``Why are we discussing this now?`` Inuyasha yelled. His voice was becoming hoarse from having to speak over the crashing ocean.  
  
``Because we could be being blown to shore! We don`t need to sink this voyage before we start!`` Miroku said, getting blown off balance by the lurching ship and relentless wind.  
  
``I`ve got it covered! Get back inside!`` Inuyasha ordered, leaving no room for argument. Miroku looked hesitant for another moment, but soon did as Inuyasha had commanded. Feeling better that Miroku was now safe again, Inuyasha braced himself to face the brunt of the storm alone.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome woke with a start as a deafening clap of thunder caused the ship to shudder. It was still rocking more than usual, but it was clear the storm itself had subsided.  
  
[How did I sleep through all that?] she wondered in confusion. Getting up she walked to the window. It still very dark, but she could see the clouds beginning to lighten in what she took to be the east. Bits of moonlight were straining to be seen through the overcast. Quite unsure of the time, Kagome pulled a robe about her and crept topside. Straight above the ship the sky was clear, a few stars lay twinkling in the dull blue of night. She could still see the lightning in the distance, but it was now heading away from them. The `Hime` looked very wet, but no worse for wear. Walking slowly to the railing Kagome looked over the still rather choppy seas. Smiling a little, she began kicking the fish that had been thrown on deck by the waves back into the ocean. Once she had felt she got them all, she heaved another sigh of contentment and pushed the feelings from before out of her mind. The storm was over..what else could possible happen? But as soon as the good feeling came it was gone. Looking out over the dark water she could see a ship headed in their direction.  
  
``Who could that..`` she started when suddenly a bright bolt of lightening illuminated the entire seen. A very large black ship was headed straight for them, but it wasn`t the boat that made her heart stop. A large black flag, still heavy with rain had flaunted its image for a brief moment. The skull and cross bones etched in her brain, and it was all Kagome could do to keep from fainting. Running blindly she headed back down to the cabin area, pounding on every door she came to.  
  
``Pirates! There are pirates coming! Get up! Hurry!`` she yelled as she ran down the hall. Captain Yoshiro was the first to hear Kagome`s call and ran topside to discern her story was true. Feeling a twinge of pain in his own heart he too acknowledged the pirate ship. Looking up desperately he knew there was no time to re-hoist the sails and make a break for it.  
  
``Captain?`` Yoshiro turned to see his entire crew gathered along with the to girls he had taken custody over. Kagome looked grim, but resigned. Kikyo on the other hand was sputtering incoherently.  
  
``Hold down your weapons. We have no means to fight them. Perhaps if they realize we can do them no harm they will take what they want and leave,`` Yoshiro ordered, sounding more confident than he really felt. Kagome felt the same inky chill slide over her again, this time much stronger than it was the last time. Fear crept into every fiber of her body, but she strained to push it down. ``I don`t think so,`` she whispered inaudibly as she watched the black flag sail closer. Hearing a soft whimper, Kagome looked around before she spotted Shippo crouched in a corner. He was rocking slowly, large alligator tears streaming down his face. Kagome wanted to comfort him, but her feet were locked in one spot. She wasn`t the only one. The entire crew looked as though they were set in stone as they grimly awaited their fate.  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Alright, I`m evil, I admit it. I didn`t plan on leaving a cliffhanger like this, but yea..it just happened to work out best this way. I`ll try and update soon, but I can`t promise it will be before Monday. I have family reunions this weekend and I`m getting irritated just thinking about them. Grrr. Okay, till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
lostdreams: Okay..really long chapter with this one, and it'll be the last one till probably Monday. (Remember family reunion..) So yea..not a lot to say here, I think the chapter is long enough without me yakking.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-@--@-  
  
The crew watched in morbid fascination as the pirate ship drew closer. From her vantage point, Kagome could barely make out the name of the ship, painted in dark letters across the hull. 'Onigumo'. Just the sound of it made Kagome shudder. Kikyo had calmed down some and was now silently watching the ship.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?" she whispered to Kagome. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest, Kagome turned and gave Kikyo a tight smile.  
  
"Hopefully they'll just take what they want and leave," she whispered back. Kikyo eyes were still fearful, but she nodded barely returning Kagome's smile.  
  
As the 'Onigumo' continued to draw closer, Captain Yoshiro ordered a white flag be waved in order to ensure that the pirates knew they surrendered and violence was not called for.  
  
"Do you think they'll acknowledge our surrender Captain?" Kagome asked quietly, sidling up to the older man. Yoshiro turned his dark eyes on Kagome and she was shocked to see them full of despair.  
  
"Kagome, you and Kikyo should go back down to the cabin area. It might be safer," he said unconvincingly. Kagome's heart sank like a rock. It had been one thing when she was the only dismal one, but now that she understood that Captain Yoshiro had lost hope, Kagome felt the burden of her fear hit her like a steam train.  
  
"We won't live through this, will we sir?" Kagome asked in a voice so low that only Yoshiro could hear. This time the old captain didn't look to the girl. Instead he straightened up to his full height and looked proudly over his ship.  
  
"The fates have already decided what's in store for us my child. It is best not to question things before they happen. You never know how things could turn out." Kagome looked quietly at the other ship. It was looming so closely that she could almost make out whom she assumed to be the captain of the vessel. Black hair in messy tangles blowing about wildly in the wind, the captain looked about as wild as the sea itself. Shivering as a chill crept down her spine, Kagome knew this was what she had been dreading the past two days. This was it..  
  
-@--@-  
  
"The 'Hime' straight ahead! Call the captain!" a lookout called down from atop the main mast. Sailing straight through the storm had brought them upon the 'Hime' just as dawn was breaking. Running down to the captain's quarters, the young pirate knocked on Naraku's door.  
  
"Captain! Captain! We've overtaken the 'Hime'!" he announced. There were some muffled bumps and bangs, but soon Naraku stood at the door his black eyes grinning maliciously at the messenger.  
  
"So soon?" he asked with a laugh. Pulling on his coat he rushed to the bridge. Grabbing his telescope from a mate he glanced over the dark water to the deck of the 'Hime'. Mumbling incoherently, Naraku took in all of the other ship, surprised to find a young girl on the deck. "Well well well, could this be one of the Higurashi daughters?" he asked gleefully, taking in the long black hair and the smooth curves of the girl. "So the rumors are true.." Naraku muttered. Several others tried squinting across the water to see what the captain was looking at, but came up with nothing. Still watching the girl, he noticed her look up. She was staring straight at them though it seemed as though she couldn't see him. Naraku took the opportunity to take in all the features of the young woman's face, well all that he could see in the dim light. She was truly exquisite. He wanted her, more than just as a piece of leverage. Suddenly a stray bolt of lightening lit up the entire area. Startled by the strike, Naraku let the telescope fall from his eye. Looking up at the sky he realized almost too late that that strike had made everything completely visible, including them. Wrenching the telescope back to his eye, he saw the girl back away and run down to the cabin area.  
  
"Well me lads, we've been spotted," he said with mock fear. "What are we to do?"  
  
"Ready the cannons!" one mate called out, earning several cheers.  
  
"Board and conquer!" another mate yelled, earning even more cheers.  
  
"That's right me boys! We'll be sinking their ship presently, but only after the girls be ours!" Naraku yelled earning the loudest cheer yet. "Set the sails to the wind and full speed ahead. There be no escape for you now Yoshiro," he muttered with a smile looking back over to the 'Hime'. He wasn't surprised to see Captain Yoshiro gazing at them, nor to see the rest of the crew fall in behind him. He smiled wickedly when he caught sight of not one, but two black haired women. The girl from before now had her sister with her. The other girl was just as pretty as the first, but her figure was much more delicate looking. Judging by their reactions and features, he took the thinner one to be the older sister.  
  
"So she's my leverage," he muttered happily, taking in all of Kikyo's frightened form before turning back to Kagome. "And she's just mine."  
  
"Captain sir," the same messenger from before called as he approached the helm. "They have raise a flag in surrender," he announced almost sadly. Naraku frowned and looked to where the boy was pointing.  
  
"I see, well it seems that Yoshiro has lost his nerve in his old age," Naraku grumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, feeling the eyes of his crew on him, awaiting his decision. Smiling cruelly, he looked back at the messenger. "White flag? I don't see any white flag," he said softly, the reality of his words sinking in slowly. Nodding, the messenger adorned the same sort of smile and ran to tell the crew of the news. "I want two cannon blasts. Let those bastards know that we're color blind.." Naraku yelled, not taking his eyes off of the 'Hime's' occupants. "Take care not to harm the ladies. We'll still be needing them remember."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Why aren't they stopping? Don't they see the flag? Won't they leave us alone?" Kikyo rushed, clinging to Kagome's arm.  
  
"First of all they are here to rob us at the very least so either way they are going to board the ship," Kagome told her a little harshly. Kikyo looked even more upset.  
  
"What if they kidnap us? What if they hold us for ransom?" she gasped. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think they know who we are so they won't think to hold us for ransom," Kagome muttered. She wished she had a telescope. She could see movement on the deck but from the distance she couldn't see details.  
  
"I wish it were more light out.." Kikyo muttered realizing that Kagome really wasn't paying her any attention.  
  
"Me too," Kagome whispered. The sun was just barely rising on the horizon providing almost nothing for light. Suddenly a loud boom echoed over the water. Kagome flinched and ducked at the sound, while Kikyo let out a shriek. It wasn't until they heard the wood splintering that girls realized what was happening.  
  
"They're firing on us!" Kikyo cried, beginning to panic. The rest of the ship sprang into action.  
  
"Get the girls downstairs now!" the captain ordered. "Man the guns! We tried for peace, but clearly they have different intentions. We will not go down without a fight!" The crew looked proudly at Yoshiro and began carrying out his orders quickly. There was another loud bang as a cannon ball came careening towards the 'Hime' crashing high against her hull. Shippo and another sailor lead Kagome and Kikyo to the Captain's quarters deeming it the safest place on the ship, furthest from the cannon fire.  
  
"Stay with them Shippo," the sailor told the boy in a quiet voice that Kagome and Kikyo could not hear. "Don't leave their sides." Shippo had nodded eagerly and put on a brave face for the sake of the girls. Kagome was comforting Kikyo who was just not doing well under the pressure.  
  
"Don't worry ladies. Captain Yoshiro and the others are doing all they can," Shippo tried to comfort them. Kagome gave him a tight thankful smile, but Kikyo's eyes were glazed as she was beginning to resign to the fact that their chances were not looking good.  
  
"We're going to die," Kikyo whispered finally as another cannon shot ripped through the defenseless ship. Kagome hugged Kikyo tightly and shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. We'll be fine. We could always jump overboard you know," she joked half-heartedly. Kikyo gave a dry laugh and composed herself. "  
  
"We should be doing something to help," Kikyo said softly. "I feel a little guilty sitting down here not knowing what's going on." Kagome nodded, feeling the same way.  
  
"It's best that we stay out of they way. They don't need us to worry about," Kagome said quietly. They were so far into the cabin area that they couldn't hear any noises from the outside fight, aside from the occasional cannon fire. Suddenly they heard loud voices and heavy footsteps come down the cabin area. There were occasional crashes when a door was broken down letting everyone in the quarter know that it wasn't the crew coming down.  
  
"Come on out girlies. We ain't gonna hurt you just yet," a rough voice called in a singsong manner.  
  
"That's right my pretties. We only want to talk with yous.." a second voice called.  
  
"We lost," Kagome whispered. Kikyo nodded, her face held in tight composure, though her eyes were sad and anxious. Kagome didn't need a mirror to know she looked the same. Shippo cowered behind Kagome's skirt, unsure of what to do now that he was no longer able to provide hope.  
  
"We should hide," Kikyo whispered as the pirates came closer, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"There's nowhere too hide," Kagome said resignedly as the door burst open.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Naraku continued cannon fire on the 'Hime' until they were close enough to board. The battle was short but bloody. The pirates didn't leave a single crewmember alive. Dead bodies were scattered among the deck.  
  
"Find the girls me lads! We didn't come here for nothing." The pirates nodded and moved among the dead down into the cabin area. Within minutes they brought up the two struggling girls. "Ah there they are, my beauties.." Naraku cooed with an evil smirk. The sisters were being held against the chests of their captors, one arm around their waist, pinning their arms and one over their mouths. Naraku walked forward and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. Kikyo tried to pull away in distaste, while Kagome snarled in anger. "Gentlemen, is this anyway to treat our guests? I'm sure they wish their freedom." Smile the two men pushed the girls to the ground, releasing them in the process. Groaning softly Kagome and Kikyo tried to get to their feet but stopped as they saw the carnage around them.  
  
"You killed them all," Kikyo whispered getting to her feet. Kagome remained on her knees staring at the fallen form of Captain Yoshiro. A cold anger filled her along with a hatred she had never known.  
  
"You bastard!" Kagome screeched scrambling to her feet. "How dare you!" Reaching forward she tried to slap Naraku across the cheek, but the man caught her hand. Twisting her around by the arm, Naraku soon had the girl pressed tightly against him. Nuzzling her neck suggestively, Naraku smelled her hair and moved his other hand down her body. Kikyo tried to rush forward and help, but was caught by one of the other pirates.  
  
"Oh my darling, none of that now," Naraku whispered huskily. The rest of the crew laughed. Snarling in rage, Kagome brought her foot down hard on Naraku's and wrenched her elbow into his stomach forcing him to let her go. Dodging the grasping hands Kagome made it to the railing, only to be stopped by the sight of the swirling ocean below. Trapped Kagome spun around to Naraku and several other pirates grinning wickedly. Backing hard against the barrier, Kagome gave a cry as she felt it give way. Unable to maintain her balance, Kagome tumbled over the side, plunging into the cold water. Sinking almost instantly, Kagome tried to struggle back to the surface. She was vaguely aware of another, much smaller body entering the water and a small hand grasping at her wrist. Unable to breathe, Kagome felt her mind slip into a sweet oblivion.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo struggled furiously against her captor. Her sister, her only littler sister had just fallen over the side. "Save her! Save her now!" she screamed. Naraku had cursed greatly when the girl had fallen, and rushed to the spot where Kagome fell. From what he saw, the girl never resurfaced.  
  
"Such a shame," he said in mock sadness. "It is a pity to lose such a beauty.." With a grandeur gesture, he pulled his hat from his head and placed over his heart. "May the wench rest in peace," he said, drawing a laugh out of his crew. Kikyo felt she was going to be sick.  
  
"Save her! She's still alive! You have to rescue her!" she kept yelling, not stopping her struggle. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Naraku stalked forward slapping her sharply across the face.  
  
"Oh shut up. The stupid girl went straight down and I'm not risking any of my men to save her clumsy soul. Besides, I really only need one of you anyway.." Naraku said running a finger down her cheek. Kikyo pulled back as far as she could, trying to get away from his cold touch.  
  
"You monster!" Kikyo growled. "What did you want with us anyway?" Naraku gave an impish grin.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he answered in a singsong voice. Turning around he addressed the rest of his crew. "Take what you want, salvage what you can and then sink the hunk of junk." Laughing, Naraku turned back to Kikyo. Grasping her wrist tightly he pulled her toward him. "And I will take Miss Higurashi back to the ship," he told her with a sadistic laugh. "After you my lady." Bowing in a mocking manner, Naraku half pulled half dragged Kikyo back to the 'Onigumo'. Locking her in a small cabin, he left without a word to check on the progress of his crew. Finally alone, Kikyo wept bitterly, lamenting the loss of Kagome. As despair set in, Kikyo curled into a ball, her thoughts dismal and bleak. There was no way out of this one..and now there was no Kagome to tell her that things would get better. Feeling truly alone Kikyo fought anguish and discovered a sense of determination and anger. She would survive, for Kagome's memory if nothing else.  
  
"Just you wait Naraku," she seethed quietly. "I will destroy you for what you have done. Even if I have to take you to hell myself."  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Where the hell are we Miroku?" Inuyasha growled setting the bearing straight. The storm had passed and the 'Youkai' was no worse for wear, other than being a little water logged. Inuyasha had been up all night with the storm keeping the ship from capsizing. He was cold, soaked, sore and really tired and that always made him cranky.  
  
"I'm trying to figure that out Inuyasha if you'll just give me a minute.." Miroku muttered as he was pouring over the maps. They had been blown off course for sure, but they needed to know how far and in what direction.  
  
"If you don't figure it out sometime soon I'm gonna.."  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Sango interrupted. She had been standing by the rail looking to see if there wasn't some sort of landmark that might help pinpoint their location, or at least give them a ballpark, when she had seen dark clouds rising up off of the horizon. Not taking her eyes off the occurrence, she pointed towards it, motioning Inuyasha and Miroku over. Hurrying over, both men stared at the spot Sango was pointing too. Pulling out his telescope Inuyasha stared hard at the spot before rushing over to wheel. Turing it hard, he began sailing in the direction of the spectacle. Confused by his reaction, Miroku pulled up his own telescope and scanned the area. Grimacing, he put it back down.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked, still confused.  
  
"Smoke," Miroku said softly. Sango's face dropped in realization.  
  
"Why are we bothering?" she asked crestfallen.  
  
"To check for survivors," Inuyasha answered grimly.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Shippo struggled to maintain a hold of Kagome's wrist. He had hidden when the pirates entered and they had been to absorbed in finding the girls to notice him. Sneaking out of the cabin, he had seen the disaster left on the deck. He watched helplessly as Kagome and Kikyo struggled against their captors. He had watched in horror as Kagome had tried to strike the pirate captain and ended up tumbling over the side with a broken railing. Without thinking, Shippo had darted through the gap in the pirates and jumped over the edge to try and save Kagome. He had found her quickly, but was scarcely able to pull her up. Fighting madly he finally managed to pull her to the surface. Due to the excessive cannon fire there were several large pieces of debris floating in the water. With strength he didn't know he had, Shippo miraculously managed to get Kagome floating stably on a piece of the hull that had been ripped away. After making sure that Kagome was still alive and breathing, Shippo clambered on his own makeshift raft and lay down exhausted. He refused to sleep in order to make sure that the unconscious Kagome didn't slip, but keeping his eyes open grew laborious. From the water he could here the sounds of the pirates looting through the ship. Being careful to stay close enough to the ship to be out of sight, Shippo waited tensely for the pirates to leave. His plan was to wait until the pirates abandoned the 'Hime' and then try and get him and Kagome back on board. Even in her condition, the ship should be able to make it back to Japan..well hopefully. It wasn't until he heard a strange crackling sound that all of Shippo's hopes went up in smoke, literally. The pirates had set fire to the 'Hime' as a last act of destruction. They sailed away leaving nothing but a burning wreckage and a broken hearted Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," Shippo told her, sounding more confident than he felt. Not that Kagome could hear him anyway. She still hadn't woken up, which was beginning to worry Shippo, though he put it out of his mind. "I'm sure something will come along. We'll be rescued. Everything will be okay." A slight breeze picked up, chilling the poor boy to the bone. Soaked, hopeless and thoroughly exhausted, Shippo curled in a ball and tried to rest, still trying to keep half an eye on the sleeping Kagome. The 'Hime' sat burning only a couple feet away. The wind changed again blowing the stifling heat in their direction. Glad for the warmth Shippo could no long fight off sleep. Closing his eyes, he soon became dead to the world missing the white sails headed in their direction.  
  
-@--@-  
  
The entire crew of the 'Youkai' gaped with horror at the sight of the ship before them. It had been burning for quite sometime, but the evidence of bodies was still remnant on the deck.  
  
"It was a massacre," Sango whispered. No one disagreed. His blood boiling, Inuyasha set the rudder and looked over the edge as well. The members of this ship had never stood a chance.  
  
"Hey, there's something in the water!" Jinenji called out pointing downward. All eyes turned to what appeared to be a boy and a girl floating on debris near the burning ship.  
  
"Are those two insane? There could be gun powder on that ship!" Inuyasha muttered pulling out his telescope. Looking down he saw a boy curled up on a piece of floating wood. To Inuyasha he appeared to be asleep. Frowning he switched his gaze to the girl and almost dropped his telescope. The girl was gorgeous. Long black hair lay tangled around her pale face, her body draped precariously over a piece of wood. To Inuyasha it looked as though one good wave would knock her off completely.  
  
"Captain? Do we dare approach the ship?" Tanuki asked, not tearing his eyes from the burning vessel. Not answering, Inuyasha studied the ship carefully. It was burning almost all the way through. If it was going to explode it should have done so by now.  
  
"We need to save them Inuyasha, or at least try," Sango said lightly.  
  
"Man a rowboat. I need only two to come with me," Inuyasha ordered putting his telescope away. Everyone offered to come, making Inuyasha roll his eyes but smirk all the same. "Sango, Miroku let's go," he ordered as Jinenji manned the hoist to lower the boat. Within minutes Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were already halfway to the 'Hime'. "Be careful of the girl. She didn't appear to be awake and she's not very stable on that raft." Sango and Miroku nodded regarding the looming 'Hime' with apprehension.  
  
"Are we sure there's no gun powder on this ship?" Miroku asked nervously. They could already feel the heat from the fire and they were still almost ten yards away from the drifting victims.  
  
"No, that's why I left the 'Youkai out of range," Inuyasha admitted without so much as a bat of an eye. Sango and Miroku exchanged a worried glance but said nothing. By the time they reached the closest victim, the young boy, the heat from the fire was almost unbearable.  
  
"Do you have him Miroku?" Sango asked, trying to help the best she could with out off balancing the boat. Miroku pulled on the driftwood bringing the boy within range. Slipping his hands under the child's arms, Miroku heaved him onto the boat. Immediately Sango took to looking him over. "He's breathing normally..I think he's just asleep.." she said quietly.  
  
"Good..now.." Inuyasha was interrupted by a thunderous crash that rocked the little boat with fervor. Looking up at the ship there was now a large gaping hole in one side, water rushing in. Burning debris began raining down on the rescuers. The 'Hime' was going down fast and taking anything in her wake down with her in a swirling whirlpool. Looking up in horror, Inuyasha saw the young woman slipping. There wasn't much time. Jumping up, he looked down at Sango and Miroku. "Row back to the 'Youkai'," he ordered firmly. "This ship is going down fast and if you're in the vicinity, she'll take you down with her."  
  
"But what about.." Sango started but was silenced by a glare from Inuyasha.  
  
"Go now!" he commanded diving into the choppy water. With long strokes he struck out toward the drifting girl. Unable to disobey, Miroku began heading steadily back to the 'Youkai'. Sango sat at the bow of the boat watching helplessly as Inuyasha tried to reach the other victim. A low groan pulled her sight away from Inuyasha and back to the boy in the boat with them. Sitting up slowly the boy looked around slowly at first and then becoming frantic.  
  
"Kagome! Where's Kagome?" he yelled, standing up quickly. Sango looked confused but figured that Kagome must be the young woman.  
  
"Inuyasha's going after her," Sango soothed. The boy needed to sit back down; he was making their small craft rock dangerously. Shippo stared past Sango, his eyes widening in panic at the sight of the sinking 'Hime'. He could barely make out Kagome on her raft through the thick smoke. Staring hard, he saw a black haired man nearing his unconscious friend. Sango too took her watch back up, and even Miroku stopped rowing to observe. Tension filled the air and a feeling of foreboding set down on them. Just as Inuyasha reached Kagome another, deafening explosion was heard. What was left of the 'Hime' went to pieces and debris rained down as far away as the 'Youkai'.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA!" Sango screamed, unable to see through the thick smoke of the wreckage. Shippo too looked about to cry, but his voice couldn't form the words to express his emotions. Miroku whipped out his telescope and scanned the area searching for some sort of sign, be it good or bad, of the fate of his friend. The seconds ticked by, slowly fading into minutes. The initial smoke cleared, leaving them with partial visibility. Looking around wildly, neither Sango, Miroku nor Shippo could find any sign of them. There was nothing left of the once majestic ship, save a few pieces of wood no larger than splinter.  
  
"They didn't make it," Sango whispered, and Miroku slowly shook his head. Shippo looked between the two people with him, realization hitting the boy full force. The tears that had been threatening to fall, burst out in full wails. Sango and Miroku were left in complete shock, totally unable to console the child.. Just like that..gone.. They were so out of it they didn't notice that Myouga had commandeered the 'Youkai' right up next to them.  
  
"Myouga..Inuyasha.." Miroku called up, unable to form a complete sentence. Myouga only nodded and sent down the harness for the boats. With heavy hearts the remaining crewmembers pulled up the rescue party minus their leader and one victim. Once they were back on deck, Sango was unable to hold back her own tears a moment longer. Hearing her sobs, Miroku gently took the girl in his arms, no lecherous thoughts in mind. Nazuna had took to trying to calm Shippo, who was still wailing loudly as ever. Myouga tried hard to remain composed, but it was clear that losing Inuyasha had been like losing a son to the old man. Trying unsuccessfully to get things back in order Mushin tried to examine Miroku, Sango and the boy for any sort of wounds, burns and such from the 'Hime', but nothing helped. Sango only pushed him away, claiming that she deserved anything she got for not helping sooner. Miroku and Shippo acted the same way.  
  
"Will someone shut that kid up and throw down a rope?" a harsh, but tired sounding voice called. It sounded far away and a little muffled, but everyone heard it all the same. Even Shippo stopped crying.  
  
"I swear I'm hearing things," Sango said finally. "I would have sworn I just heard Inuyasha.."  
  
"You did! Now throw down the goddamn rope!" Everyone could only gape at each other. Rushing to the side of the ship, they could see a very wet and grimy Inuyasha holding onto a very wet and grimy Kagome.  
  
"It's Inuyasha! And he has the girl!" Sango squealed, sending the rest of the ship into cheers. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sango! Hello! Rope! Now!" he tried again. He was getting very tired of treading water and the girl he was holding was getting heavy in her water logged dress.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Sango apologized her head disappearing back over the rail. Within seconds the rope ladder was thrown over the side. Not having the energy to climb, Inuyasha waited for the crew to pull him up. Keeping a tight hold on the girl, Inuyasha flopped over on the deck, laying Kagome gently on her back.  
  
Inuyasha how did you.." Miroku began but was silenced by a groan from the girl.  
  
Rolling on to her stomach, Kagome coughed up a bit of seawater and looked groggily about her.  
  
"Sure, now she wakes up," Inuyasha muttered, sitting up as well. His comment captured Kagome's attention and she stared at him with narrowed eyes. Standing up shakily, Kagome glared down at her rescuer.  
  
"What have you done with my sister?" she asked, looking around at the crew around her. Sango tried to step forward. It was clear the girl was confused.  
  
"Look.." she started, reaching for Kagome, but the other woman whipped out reach before Sango could lay a hand on her.  
  
"Don't touch me! I want to know where my sister is and then I demand to be taken to my father immediately," she said angrily.  
  
"And just who do you think you are demanding all this from us?" Inuyasha asked irritably. He didn't like rescuing people that showed no gratitude. Kagome swayed slightly but glared down at Inuyasha all the same.  
  
"Where is the captain? Why isn't he still around?" she asked in the same cold voice. A hush fell over the rest of the crew as Inuyasha stood up wide- eyed unbelieving of the nerve of the girl in front of him.  
  
"I am the captain," he said cantankerously. Kagome only rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll never forget his face, and I can assure you you're not him. Now where the hell is Naraku!" That did it. No one moved, except for Kagome, who was still swaying dangerously.  
  
"I think you're a tad confused my dear," Myouga spoke up gently. Kagome looked at the older man, a flicker of confusion flashing over her face.  
  
[She's not going to last much longer,] Sango thought, watching Kagome breathing heavily and totter in one spot. [I don't know how she can even stand now.]  
  
"Kagome it's okay. These guys aren't Naraku. He's gone," Shippo said, running forward. Kagome stared at the boy, a faint sign of recognition on her face.  
  
"Shippo?" she asked. Suddenly everything washed over Kagome like a tidal wave. Falling off the ship, almost drowning..but how had she gotten here? Emotionally, physically and mentally fried, Inuyasha barely had time to catch Kagome before she hit the ground.  
  
"Naraku attacked your ship?" Inuyasha asked Shippo, after he had picked Kagome up bridal style. The girl had passed out again, and no doubt just needed some serious rest.  
  
"Yes, he was looking for Kagome and her sister, but I don't know why he wanted them," Shippo answered looking nervously at Kagome. "Will she be okay?" he asked, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"She'll be fine I'm sure. Come on Inuyasha let's get you both out of the wet clothes. Miroku, figure out where we are and then drop anchor so we don't drift anymore. Nazuna will you make up some broth? Come on people let's move! Mushin I want you to take a look at Kagome," Sango shouted out the orders like a pro. Inuyasha looked slightly perturbed.  
  
"You know I am the captain," he said stiffly. Sango gave him a dry look.  
  
"Deal with it. Now below deck, go!" Sango ordered. Grumbling, Inuyasha carried Kagome to the captain's quarter and laid her on the bed. She looked so peaceful now in contrast to the wench she had been only minutes before. Sango raised an eyebrow as to the location that Inuyasha picked, but said nothing. Instead she handed Inuyasha a change of clothes and ushered him out so she could attend to the girl. Too tired to argue, Inuyasha changed and headed back topside to find Miroku talking to the boy.  
  
"So she's the daughter of the Emperor's advisor?" Miroku was asking quietly.  
  
"Yep, both Lady Kikyo and Kagome were at school in England and we were taking them back to Japan," Shippo answered earnestly. Inuyasha stopped a little ways away pretending not to listen to the conversation.  
  
"And do you know why the pirates attacked you?"  
  
"They were looking for Kagome and her sister."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I got off the ship when Kagome fell overboard."  
  
"What happened to the other sister?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was startled out of eavesdropping by Sango and Mushin who had emerged from the cabins. "It seems Kagome has a nasty bump on the head, but other than that it's just exhaustion. I can't imagine what she's been through."  
  
"Hell and back again. It was Naraku that took out her ship," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"The kid say that?"  
  
"Yea, I guess the bastard was after the girl and her sister," Inuyasha said, unable to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No clue. We'll ask the girl when she wakes up." Inuyasha dismissed the issue with another yawn.  
  
"Why don't you go rest? You've been up all night with the storm and now this. We can't sail anywhere right now anyway, not till Miroku knows where we are," Sango suggested. Inuyasha nodded, and turned to head back down.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember she's in your room.." Inuyasha grumbled some incoherent response and headed down. Once below, Inuyasha headed straight to where the girl was sleeping. Not entering the room any further than the doorway, Inuyasha lost himself to his thoughts. He had so many questions for her, but they would have to wait until she was awake.  
  
[Sleep well my lady, because when you wake up, you're gonna tell me all about Naraku..]  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Ah ha! And they meet finally! I really don't have too much else to say other than thanks for the faith Josie! Oh and just so everyone knows..I love my family, I really do, but when there are a hundred and fifty people telling you they remember when you were knee high to a grasshopper and you have no clue who the hell they are you get a little weirded out. Thank goodness I have a lot of cousins my age so I won't be totally alone..tee hee. Oh and one last thing..I'm taking my cousin's to see Pirates of the Caribbean again this weekend! YEA! More Johnny Depp! ^_^  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now..Later all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co do not belong to me. I'm not getting paid for any of the ideas or writing discussed here.  
  
lostdreams: Okay..sorry about the delay. I had about five pages done and didn't like what I wrote so I started over again and suddenly the juices were just flowing. I hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-@--@-  
  
A dull throb in the back of Kagome's head slowly pulled the girl from slumber. Groaning softly, Kagome could feel the sun on her face, warming her skin, but she refused to open her eyes to it. Willing herself to fall asleep again Kagome pushed the pain out of her mind. On the brink of reverie, Kagome was awakened sharply by the sound of footsteps in her room. Snapping up the dull throb in her head exploded in fresh wave of intense pain. Crying out Kagome fell back against the bed, dark spots blinding her vision.  
  
"You shouldn't move miss. Mushin said you hit your head pretty hard." A feminine voice Kagome didn't recognize was hovering over her. She could feel cool hands on her face and a cold cloth draped over her forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Kagome slowly opened them, the spots fading in to scenery. There was a girl with short black hair standing over her. She had a pleasant face and bright eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome managed faintly. The pain in her head was dulling again, but it was still intense. The girl looked a bit apprehensive.  
  
"I don't know if I'm the one you're to be talking to. I'm not well informed on what happened.." the girl said slowly. "Let me go get the Captain, he told me to inform him when you were awake." The girl left the room quietly, and it wasn't until after she was gone did Kagome realize what she had said. Believing she was on Naraku's ship, Kagome panicked. Ignoring the pain, Kagome dragged herself out of the bed. The only thought running through her head was to stay away from Naraku. The longer she stayed free, the better her chances were of finding Kikyo. Tottering precariously around the room, Kagome tried to get her bearings. She wasn't halfway across the floor when the door opened and three people entered the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing wench?" a gruff voice asked, as someone reached forth to steady her. Kagome's vision was blurry and out of focus. The only feature she could recognize on the man was his long black hair, just like Naraku's.  
  
"No!" she yelled whipping out of his reach. Unfortunately her already unstable balance tried to send her crashing to the floor. Strong arms caught her and picked her up. Kagome was unable to fight against the embrace, it felt so gentle and safe that she couldn't bring herself to struggle. Blinking furiously Kagome strained to get her vision clear. Slowly intense violet eyes met hers offering what little comfort they could hold. Kagome blinked again believing she was dreaming, that such eyes surely couldn't exist any where in the living world. They weren't Naraku's that was for sure. Kagome would never forget the black voids that stared at her hungrily from beneath his tangled and dirty hair. No, these eyes held a warmth, a comfort all of their own.  
  
"Mushin said you're not supposed to get up until it doesn't hurt anymore," the same voice told her a little more gently this time. Kagome could only nod as the dizziness began fading from her mind. Softly the man lay Kagome back down on the bed. She was surprised at how kind the people were being. They were treating her more like a guest than a captive.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked weakly, once she was back in bed. Another woman, this one with long black hair had replaced the cool cloth on her forehead. Kagome studied the other woman's face. She didn't seem much older than herself, but just her expressions and movements exemplified her maturity. The third person in the room was another young man. This one had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail on the nape of his neck. His large blue eyes offered condolences to her situation, but he said nothing. Bringing her gaze back to the first man, she got a better look at his entire person, not just the eyes. If she wouldn't have been in so much pain, Kagome would have jumped him. He was godly. His face was chiseled and rugged. The white shirt he wore only covered about half of his chest, leaving the rest of his smooth tanned skin to be viewed by the world. Kagome sure as hell wasn't complaining.  
  
"You're aboard the 'Youkai'. Your ship was attacked by a pirate named Naraku. From what we know he supposedly kidnapped your sister and left you and the little kid to perish. There were no other survivors." The violet- eyed man told her bluntly. Kagome closed her eyes as memories began to wash over her. She remembered the pirates, the bodies, falling..she had no questions about that..  
  
"Inuyasha!" the raven-haired girl scolded. "You could be a little more sympathetic!" The young man gave a soft grunt of understanding, but said nothing more.  
  
"My name's Sango. That's Inuyasha, and that's Miroku," Sango told her.  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"We know. You're little friend Shippo informed us on most of the situation," Miroku spoke up, coming a little closer. Kagome frowned for just a moment, before she smiled happily.  
  
"Shippo's okay? He made it?" she asked excitedly. She had lost track of the child after the pirates had taken her and Kikyo.  
  
"He's the one who saved your life," Sango said quietly, earning a cough from Inuyasha. Sango only rolled her eyes. "Well, he saved you the first time at any rate.." she corrected herself. Kagome only nodded, still a little confused.  
  
"So where is Naraku?" she asked quietly. The room got strangely silent after her question.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us.." Miroku said finally. "See Shippo left a lot of unanswered questions after his explanation." Kagome nodded and sat back up slowly. The pain in her head had dulled to a sharp throb, but nothing she couldn't deal with.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how much help I'll be.." Kagome said softly, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Why was Naraku after you?" Inuyasha asked stumping Kagome with the first question. Closing her eye again, Kagome allowed the memories to come back. Yes..it did seem Naraku was far more interested in her and Kikyo than in anything else aboard the ship, and he had already know who they were come to think of it.  
  
"I don't know," she said finally. "The only reason I can think of is because of who my father is.." she added, frowning a little. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all shook their heads.  
  
"Ransom isn't his style. He gets enough loot off plundering and has a lot more fun in the process," Inuyasha said sardonically. "No, you two either have something he wants, know about something he wants or are the keys to something he wants. Something he can't get otherwise." Kagome eyes widened.  
  
"I don't know of anything like that.." she said slowly.  
  
"Maybe Naraku was just getting lonely..I mean the girls are very lovely.."  
  
*Whap*  
  
Inuyasha held his head in his hands as Sango sweat dropped and Miroku nursed the large handprint on his face. Kagome only stared at all three of them wide eyed.  
  
"So Naraku does have Kikyo?" Kagome asked after she had recovered from the rather comical moment.  
  
"We're assuming. She was alive when you fell overboard right?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded, the thought of her sister in the hands of that demon was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Yea..she..she was trying to help me.." Kagome said softly remembering her last few moments on the 'Hime'. Lapsing into silence Kagome succumbed to the horrifying events of the past forty-eight hours. A single tear slid down her cheek, though she tried hard to pretend it wasn't there. Sango noticed immediately and embraced the younger girl. The little bit of understanding set Kagome off. Not bothering to check the tears, Kagome sobbed freely in Sango's arms. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Inuyasha and Miroku made a quiet exit, both lost deep in thought. Wandering back on deck Inuyasha took to the helm, an unreadable expression on his face. Miroku stayed by the railing. He wanted to know what they were going to do with Kagome and he knew that the same thought was plaguing Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku finally broke the silence, bringing up the topic that both of them had been avoiding.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any ideas as to what we're going to do now that we have her?" Miroku's question was very loaded. They had two options. One: Take Kagome back to her father and then try and find Naraku or Two: Bring Kagome with them, save time, and let her help them find the bastard. Inuyasha had been thinking heavily on both and was greatly favoring the latter.  
  
"Who?" he asked. He was playing dumb and knew Miroku knew it.  
  
"Kagome," Miroku answered not calling him on being stupid.  
  
"Heh, the wench is coming with us. I'm not turning this ship around.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. We've come to far and we're too close to Naraku as it is. She's staying and we're going," Inuyasha said decisively, dropping back down to deck. Miroku looked as though he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it. "Now tell me the next set of coordinates. I want to catch up to that pirate as soon as we can." Miroku sighed, but nodded and headed downstairs running straight into Sango.  
  
"How is she?" Miroku asked quietly, noting that Sango was alone.  
  
"She's a wreck, but that's no surprise. She's stopped crying, but she's not quite calm yet. The poor thing has been through so much in the past few days.."  
  
"But the boy seems adjusted well.." Miroku interrupted. Indeed, now that he knew Kagome was okay, Shippo had become quite the little sailor. He was always bouncy, cheerful and energetic, playing games with Kohaku and helping Nazuna around the kitchen.  
  
"He hasn't lived as sheltered of a life as this girl," Sango pointed out.  
  
"True.."  
  
"Did you ask Inuyasha about taking her home?"  
  
"Yea," Miroku answered, shifting his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"And?" Sango prompted already knowing the answer was no.  
  
"It's a no go. He doesn't want to back track and I assume he believes she'll help us find Naraku.."  
  
"She's not going to be able to face that monster again! What the hell is he thinking?" Sango exploded, very much put out by Inuyasha's lack of concern no matter how typical it was.  
  
"Whoa, don't yell at me..I'm on your side. I just think we should talk to him again, both of us this time. Then maybe we'll be able to crack his tough skull." Sango nodded, and the two discussed the best way to reach their stubborn friend.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome sat in a daze, completely oblivious to the time that had past. She was being childish and she knew it, but as of now she didn't want to grow up. She wanted to be taken care of, wanted someone to tell her what to do now. But there was no one. Kagome had never realized how much Kikyo actually did for her when they were together. She had always been to busy being irritated by her sister's perfection to notice. To think that Kikyo was stuck being gods knows what to those pirates killed Kagome inside. It hurt to think about. Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome was slowly turning her pain in to anger, and anger into determination. Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, Kagome stood determinedly. Striding confidently out of the cabin, Kagome ignored the throb in her head as she went off to find Inuyasha. He was the captain and it would be his decision is she were allowed to help or not. Emerging on deck a cool salty breeze met Kagome's senses. Breathing in deeply, the scent only strengthened her resolve. Looking around, Kagome heard voices coming from the bridge above her.  
  
"We have to take her home Inuyasha." Kagome recognized Sango's soft voice. "She's not made for this type of journey, nor will her father be very appreciative of her current situation."  
  
"She's not going home! We aren't turning around now. She knows what Naraku and the 'Onigumo' look like! We need her!" This voice could only be Inuyasha. It was rougher, but held a definite gentleness to it regardless how hard it was to pick out.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Sango on this one Inuyasha. The girl is just not capable of handling this. She's been through enough. Please let's take her home." The last voice was clearly Miroku's as it had a sort of soothing intonation. Realizing what they were discussing Kagome, without a prior thought, jumped into the conversation.  
  
"No." Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all turned in surprise at the new voice of the argument. Kagome stood steadily before them, her face set in determination. Shocked into silence by her sudden intrusion, the three could only gape at the young girl. Taking the opportunity of silence, Kagome spoke up again, more confident of her cause. "I will not return home without my sister. I demand that we go after Naraku immediately while he is still relatively close." Snapping out of their stupor, Inuyasha dawned a triumphant smirk, while Miroku and Sango could only marvel at the girl's resolve.  
  
"As the lady wishes," Inuyasha said with a flamboyant bow, looking very smug indeed. Miroku glared at him, while Sango tried to talk to Kagome.  
  
"We didn't say we wouldn't go after your sister, but we think it's best if we take you back to your father where you'll be safe rather than take you with us."  
  
"I'll be just fine. I won't allow Naraku to go on after the crimes he's committed and I refuse to be left out!" she said decisively. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow impressively. The girl had more guts than he would have wagered. Miroku and Sango however didn't look convinced.  
  
"Listen my lady.." Miroku started, but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"No. Did you know that while Kikyo and I were hiding in the cabins, the crew was up being slaughtered trying to protect us? We did nothing to help and everyone perished. Well I'm not going to stand by and let someone else take the fall again. Naraku came after Kikyo and I, you three don't have to get involved. It is my fight." Kagome's admittance and speech shut Sango and Miroku up for good. There would be no changing her mind and that was it. Inuyasha however looked a little proud of Kagome's strong will.  
  
"You're courage is commendable, but as far as this being 'your fight' you are sadly mistaken. All three of us have our reasons to get at that bastard," Inuyasha said seriously. Kagome frowned in confusion, but Sango and Miroku both nodded.  
  
"Naraku has hurt a lot of people in his day..you're not alone," Sango said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't realize.." Kagome started, rather embarrassed that she had caused a scene.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now since you're going to stay I'm going to lay a few rules. No one is going to wait on you. You'll have to dress yourself and everything. Secondly I'll expect you to help around. There are no hands too good to work on this ship. Got it?" Inuyasha said this all very roughly without even looking at the girl. Kagome on the other hand could only gawk in anger. The implications he had put into that were infuriating.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Captain sir," Kagome began stalking right up next to Inuyasha. "I can take care of myself just fine! Secondly I would have helped out anyway regardless on whether or not you ordered me too!" Her anger collided with her head pain and Kagome began to get very dizzy. She did her best not to show it, but had to hold on to the wheel to keep up right. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Sure you can wench," he said with a cocky grin. "Tell me that again when you are capable of standing on your own.." Kagome's eye's widened in shock. What nerve!  
  
"Why you..you.." Kagome spluttered, unable to think of any sort of retort.  
  
"Tell me later," Inuyasha said, still grinning. "For now get back to bed. You can't work if you can't stand.." Infuriated, Kagome spun and grasped the railing for support. Walking shakily she began to make her way back to her cabin, refusing help from anyone. Sango followed her to make sure she arrived alright, but Miroku remained with Inuyasha.  
  
"That wasn't necessary you know," Miroku commented lightly. "You didn't have to insult her."  
  
"Whatever. I just told her the truth," Inuyasha said indifferently. "It's not my fault she couldn't handle it." Miroku knew better than to comment further. Instead he gave a heavy sigh and went back down to check the maps.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Is he always such a jerk?" Kagome fumed once she was back in her room. Sango gave a half smile and nodded.  
  
"Get mad at him later Kagome. This stress is not good for you head." Kagome didn't argue. The pain in her head had increased tenfold and all she wanted to do was lay down. "You should be feeling a lot better tomorrow..just rest.." Sango told her as she backed out of the room. Kagome nodded sleepily, closing her eyes in attempts to block out the pain. "Nazuna will probably stop in later with some food, but for now just rest.." Kagome was already gone, lost in her dreams.  
  
-@--@-  
  
It was dark, dank and cold. That's all she knew. She could hear footsteps walk by her tiny prison, but no one stopped. Kikyo hadn't seen another soul since Naraku first threw her in there. She had no idea how much time had passed, whether it was day or night, if they were anywhere near their new destination. She still had no idea as to why Naraku even wanted her and Kagome in the first place.  
  
Kagome.  
  
A lump began forming in the back of Kikyo's throat. Her dear little sister lost to the sea. Sure she had nagged Kagome a lot on her appearance and mannerisms, but it was because she had wanted the best for her.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Kagome.." she whispered to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. "Not that being here would really be saving," she muttered in an afterthought. Suddenly a loud voice shouted from down the hall and heavy footsteps stop in front of her door. Barely getting out of the way in time, Kikyo's door swung open and three burly pirates stood before her.  
  
"Get up wench. The captain be wanting to see ya.." Kikyo glared up at the man.  
  
"You can tell your 'captain' that I have no desire to ever see his repulsive face ever again, and should he ever request the pleasure of my company again you may inform him that I would rather walk the plank," Kikyo said scornfully. The biggest of the three pirates laid a heavy hand across her cheek.  
  
"You won't be talkin' about Captain Naraku like that," he told her harshly. Grabbing her upper arm, the pirates dragged Kikyo roughly to Naraku's quarters. Standing her up straight and making her look presentable, they knocked on the door, awaiting an invitation to enter. A young rather handsome young man opened the door, an motioned that only Kikyo was to enter. Shoving her forcefully through the door, Kikyo wobbled off balance, but didn't fall. The young man tried to help steady her, but Kikyo pulled violently out of his reach.  
  
"You are not to lay your hands on me!" she hissed, righting herself. The young man merely shrugged and led her to a lavish table filled with fine food.  
  
"If you will have a seat the Captain will be with you presently," the page said with a curt bow as he left Kikyo alone. In her dark closet it was easy to forget her hunger, but now it was well nigh impossible.  
  
"Good evening my dear," a cold slick voice called to her from the shadows. Kikyo felt a shiver run down her spine just listening to it.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, backing away from the voice.  
  
"You must be hungry. Please sit, help yourself," Naraku offered as he emerged into the room. Kikyo eyed him in scrutinizing fashion and sat down cautiously. As much as it repulsed her, she was starving and need to eat to keep her strength up if she was to keep her promise to Kagome. Never taking her eyes off of Naraku, Kikyo began putting food on her plate, not taking more than enough the last her. Naraku smiled as she began eating, finding herself more ravenous than she had first expected. "Good, that's it. Stay healthy. I'll be needing you," he told her icily, sitting down across from her. Kikyo stopped mid-bite and glared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you want with me?" she snapped, pushing away from the table. Naraku grinned wickedly.  
  
"What would you be knowing about the Shikon Jewel?" he asked silkily. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
  
"It's a myth my grandfather used to tell me about. It's not real," she scoffed. Naraku laughed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my dear, but you are very wrong. The Shikon Jewel is very real and possesses with it more power than you could imagine. See, this is my plan. I know your grandfather knew about the jewel. I also know there is a map leading to it's direct location, a map that belonged to your grandfather."  
  
"My grandfather is dead," Kikyo interjected rudely. Naraku only smirked.  
  
"I'm well aware, but your father is not. Who else would inherit that map other than your father?"  
  
"What does any of this have to do with me?" Kikyo asked, slowly putting together just what Naraku was talking about.  
  
"Because my dear, a map such as that is worth a great deal of money. My plan is to trade you for the map. There is no way that you're father will allow you to remain with me while he holds on to a wretched piece of parchment." Kikyo nodded slowly. It was a decent plan, and he was right. Her father wouldn't hesitate handing over some map in exchange for her or Kagome. "And now since I only have one of you to work with, I have to keep you in relatively good condition if you know what I mean.." Naraku's smile was chilling and it made Kikyo sick to her stomach.  
  
"You monster," she hissed standing up. "I will not play the pawn in your little games!" she seethed. Naraku laughed again.  
  
"To late my dear. You already are." With a snap of his fingers, his minions returned to take Kikyo back to her 'room'. "Stay comfortable my dear. We'll be reaching Kagewaki island before the sunsets tomorrow!"  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome woke early the next morning feeling better than she had in ages. Getting out of bed, she looked at her dress in contempt. It was still wearable, but the condition was less than acceptable. Not that she wanted to wear it anyway, but there wasn't much else. Searching through the drawers and closets of her compartment, Kagome managed to come up with a white jerkin, black breeches and boots that fit her rather nicely. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail like Sango's, Kagome headed topside. It was very early, the rest of the crew hadn't made it out yet. Only Inuyasha stood on the helm, making slight changes in his steering every now and then. Kagome fumed at the sight of him, however she felt her anger dissipated when he looked in her direction and his eyes softened in appreciation.  
  
[Damn! She looks good amazing..] The thought floated into Inuyasha's head before he could shake it. [What the? I did not think that! I did not..]  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha!" she called. It was clear that she was still upset with him, but at least she was being civil.  
  
"Keh! Are you sure you should be out of bed?" he asked. The question was meant to be demeaning, but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice from Kagome.  
  
"I feel fine, thank you," she said, smiling up at him. "Have you been up all night?" she asked incredulously. Inuyasha looked down at her with a playful sneer.  
  
"Of course, who else would steer the ship?" he asked sarcastically. Kagome only shook her head. "Speaking of which, since you're up and all, will you go get Miroku's lazy ass out of bed so I can get some rest." Kagome nodded eagerly and dashed below deck to Miroku's room. Knocking softly, Kagome waited for some sort of response. When she got none, she knocked louder. After another minute Kagome pounded on the door, still not getting any sort of reaction. Quietly opening the door, Kagome could see Miroku in bed with a pillow smashed tightly over his head. Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked over and grabbed the pillow, hitting him with it in the process.  
  
"Come on Miroku, get up! Inuyasha wants to see you," Kagome pleaded, hitting him with the pillow again. Miroku muttered something that sounded strangely like 'five more minutes', but Kagome wouldn't have it. "No, now!" she said whapping him again. This time Miroku sputtered up and looked at Kagome strangely.  
  
"You're just like Inuyasha, you know that," he muttered putting his feet on the floor. "Tell the impatient bastard I'll be up in a minute. Keep his boots on.."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome said brightly tossing the pillow back on the bed. Turning to leave she glanced at Miroku's desk, instantly noticing the map Toutousai had given Inuyasha. Frowning she picked it up and studied it carefully, her eyes widening in recognition.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miroku asked, noticing Kagome's fascination.  
  
"This map..where did you get it?" she asked slowly, not tearing her eyes from the scroll. Very confused, Miroku stood over Kagome's shoulder and looked at the map with her.  
  
"Inuyasha came by it. I believe an old friend of his father's gave it to him."  
  
"Was it Amari Higurashi?" she asked quickly turning to Miroku.  
  
"That doesn't sound familiar..why?" Miroku asked with a frown. How could Kagome know anything about that map?  
  
"This was my grandfather's. It's a map to find the Shikon Jewel.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Okay..don't have too much to say here. I won't update this one again until I update You Want Me to What? Please read and review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character I'm using in this fic.  
  
lostdreams: I have a really good excuse for not updating sooner! I went to a Goo Goo Dolls concert and was staying at a friend's house for a couple of days. It was great fun and I met a great guy and okay enough about my weekend. I know none of you are reading this for my ramblings..well at least not my incoherent ramblings..anywho, here's your pigeon.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-@--@-  
  
Miroku froze.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked slowly, absolutely positive he had not heard her right.  
  
"This is the map my grandfather had to find the Shikon Jewel. Everyone believed it was a myth and he was crazy to keep this around. I haven't seen it since he died. I never did know what happened to it.." Kagome said softly, examining the map all over. There was no doubt about it. This was her grandfather's map.  
  
"Are you absolutely positive?" Miroku asked, not believing what he was hearing. They had the map to find the greatest treasure in the world!  
  
"Yea, he used to pull this out for Kikyo and me all the time. Kikyo never believed the stories, but it was hard not to. He told them with such fervor. I guess I started believing them just for the fun of it.." Kagome said with a nostalgic smile. Miroku gently took the map from her hands and studied harder than he had the last time. It was of Kagewaki Island, but the map only showed how to get there.  
  
"Kagome, this map doesn't say anything about the Shikon Jewel. It's just a map of Kagewaki Island. There are no instructions as to what to do when you actually get to the island." Kagome frowned and took the map back.  
  
"Hmmm.." she mused quietly, staring at the decrepit piece of paper. "It's been so long since..hmmm..there's some special way to make it work, but for the life of me I simply cannot remember how.."  
  
"What do you mean 'make it work'?"  
  
"Well the coordinates are hidden and I don't remember how or what Grandfather used to reveal them.." Kagome bit her tongue and studied the paper intently. "I know this is the map," she muttered.  
  
"How can you bee so sure?" Miroku asked becoming skeptical. Kagome scrutinized the paper.  
  
"Here's where I tore it when I was trying to get Grandfather to let me hold it. And here is where Kikyo tried to draw our house on it.." Kagome pointed out mark after mark that proved the map had indeed once belonged to her family. Miroku knew without doubt that the map was Kagome's grandfather's, but he was still unconvinced at to whether or not it was actually to the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Kagome, have you ever seen the coordinates?" Miroku asked slowly. Kagome blinked, and looked pensive for a moment.  
  
"Yes," she said gradually. "Well I think so..I really don't remember, though I'm sure at one point in time I did see them." Miroku's face fell at Kagome's words.  
  
"But you don't remember when or where or anything of that nature?" Miroku pressed. Kagome shook her head in mild confusion; she didn't understand Miroku's extreme disappointment. Just because they had the map didn't make the jewel real.  
  
"No, sorry," she said softly, laying the map back down on the table. It was Miroku's turn to look pensive.  
  
"But you are sure that that is your grandfather's map and that it is the key to finding the Shikon Jewel if one knew how to work it."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean the jewel is real or that someone else hasn't already found it.." Kagome warned, but Miroku wasn't listening. Excitement boiled in his blood. They had the means, all they needed was the clue. Running over to Sango's room, Miroku attempted to share the news.  
  
"Sango! Sango! Wake up!" Miroku cried, gently trying to rouse the girl from her slumber. Sango opened her eyes sleepily to find Miroku's face inches from her own. "  
  
"What the.." she started groggily, flailing her arms to conk Miroku over the head. "Pervert!" she hissed, instantly awake. Pulling the sheet up around her pajamas, Sango glared at the swirly-eyed man before her.  
  
"My dear Sango, I promise I had no ill intentions upon entering your quarters," Miroku said slowly, wincing as he stood up.  
  
"Yea right," Sango muttered disbelievingly.  
  
"It's true!" Miroku declared. "I merely had some rather exciting news to tell you!" Sango raised an eyebrow at him, she was very curious about the cause of his excitement, though she tried to hide it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, feigning a bored look.  
  
"Lady Kagome has just informed me that the map Inuyasha gave me to help us find Naraku is in fact her grandfather's map that holds the coordinates of the Shikon Jewel!" he said in a rush. Sango's eyes popped open.  
  
"Let me get this straight. We have the map to the Shikon Jewel and we're just finding out about it now?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes! There are hidden coordinates that leads one straight to the jewel." Sango rolled her eyes, and lay back down.  
  
"'Hidden' coordinates?" she echoed dubiously. "Miroku you are completely insane," Sango muttered, rolling over to go back to sleep. Miroku looked crestfallen.  
  
"What? No, I'm not! Kagome is positive that it is the right map!" Miroku argued, sounding wounded. Sango sat back up and stared at him.  
  
"Even if it is the real map, how are you supposed to find 'hidden' coordinates?" Sango asked. Miroku was stumped. Kagome hadn't had a clue as how to find out just how to get to the jewel.  
  
"Well..umm..that part I'm a little fuzzy on, but just think of it Sango! The Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"Miroku I'm trying really hard to be excited for you, I am, but you seriously have nothing to go on save Kagome's word. I'm not saying that I disbelieve her, but come on Miroku, it just sounds way to strange," Sango said in an apologetic voice. Miroku's face became sober, but his eyes danced excitedly.  
  
"You spent the greater part of four years on a voyage to find the same jewel, and we had nothing but rumors to go on. Now we have a location at the very least, perhaps more and you're not willing to give it a go? That doesn't make sense to me," he told her softly. Sango was silenced by his statement, her face becoming almost guilty. "I'm still going to tell Inuyasha about it," he added leaving Sango to her thoughts.  
  
[He's right. I jumped at the chance to go hunting for the Shikon Jewel last time and we had absolutely nothing to go on. This time..] Sango stood up and began getting dressed quickly. [This time we actually have chance.]  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome had walked back on deck after Miroku had left her alone in his room. Sighing she wandered to the rail and gazed down at the blue ocean below her.  
  
[That map..I wonder how Inuyasha came across it. It was Grandfather's, that much I'm sure of. But where..]  
  
"Hey wench! Where the hell is Miroku?" Inuyasha's sharp tongue and biting words devoured her thoughts. Seething she turned and faced him with narrow eyes.  
  
"My name is Kagome, not wench," she told him firmly.  
  
"Keh, whatever," he muttered rolling his eyes. "So where is he?" Kagome's eye flashed dangerously almost making Inuyasha wince.  
  
"He's downstairs talking to Sango. He should be up presently," she said icily, turning her back on him. "And I would prefer is you tried a little harder to be a little nicer to me," she added.  
  
"Nicer?" Inuyasha echoed, letting go of the wheel and walking down to Kagome. "Listen wench, you might be used to getting your way all the time or having people fall over backwards to earn your favor, but let me just burst your little bubble. Real life isn't like that. In real life you have to earn your respect, it isn't just given to you by money or parentage. In real life only the strongest survive and weak people like you just fall by the way. In real life things aren't always easy and the path isn't always clear." Inuyasha had turned Kagome around for his bitter diatribe, looking her straight in the eye through all of it. Kagome had tried to pull away from him a little, but had gotten lost in his words and eyes, her expression becoming sadder and more forlorn as he continued. Stepping back from her a bit, Inuyasha looked her over once more. "The world you lived in was a fantasy Lady Ka-gom-e. It has no reflection here, nor does it bear any weight," Inuyasha finished. He had emphasized her name to accentuate his lack of respect. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears at his harsh words and anger boiled in her blood. Trying unsuccessfully not to cry in front of him, Kagome pushed past him and fled toward the cabins. She paused for a moment at the doorway, before turning back on him. It was hard to see the hurt and anger in her eyes through the tears, but Inuyasha noticed it and it made his heart wrench.  
  
"What have you ever done?" she asked quietly, tears spilling silently on her cheeks. Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome escaped downstairs. Miroku on his way up had to jump out of the way of the fleeing girl.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" he asked gently as he watched her disappear into her quarters. Frowning he continued his journey to the top deck to find a hard faced Inuyasha behind the wheel. Momentarily forgetting his news, Miroku shook his head and decided he'd rather know the reason behind Kagome's tears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, drawing the hard violet stare. It gave Miroku shivers. "What did you do to Lady Kagome?" he asked in a scolding tone. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I didn't do a damn thing to that wench. I only gave her a new life lesson," he muttered, but not even stone cold Inuyasha could keep the guilt out of his voice. Miroku frowned.  
  
"What did you tell her?" he pushed. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"It's none of your business," he grumbled. He felt bad enough already without Miroku yelling at him some more. "Are you going to take this stupid wheel or am I going to have to make a pillow out of it?" he growled cantankerously. Miroku shook his head and stepped up to the helm.  
  
"You know that map you gave me? The one from the friend of your father's..what was that guy's name?" Miroku asked nonchalantly as he took hold of the wheel. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Toutousai. Why?" Inuyasha answered suspiciously gauging Miroku's expression. The monk became contemplative and said nothing more for a few moments.  
  
"Does the name Amari Higurashi sound familiar?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. Inuyasha looked at him in total skepticism.  
  
"What? No, well other than that Kagome's last name is Higurashi," he answered petulantly. "Why?"  
  
"That map Toutousai gave you once belonged to Amari Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather," Miroku answered, being vague on purpose. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What? Does the wench want it back or something? Cause she can't have it. We need it to find Naraku.." Inuyasha said quickly. Miroku smirked.  
  
"Funny thing that Toutousai told you that, because Kagome told me of a very different purpose that map holds," Miroku baited. Inuyasha was nearly beside himself with mystification.  
  
"What the hell are you rambling about?" he asked irately. Miroku's eyes gained a boyish twinkle and he looked at Inuyasha excitedly.  
  
"That map is actually a key to finding the Shikon Jewel. Once we figure out how it works it will lead us right too it!" Miroku said animatedly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did you hit your head on your way up here?" he asked dubiously. Miroku shook his head and smiled broadly.  
  
"I was just as incredulous about it as you, but Kagome is the one who recognized the map. Apparently her grandfather used to tell her all about it all the time. It is the map to the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha was seriously becoming concerned about his friend's mental state. Walking forward, Inuyasha placed both hands on Miroku's shoulders.  
  
"Miroku, clearly you've taken one too many whacks to the head, which you undoubtedly deserved, but still. I have looked over that map several times very closely and the only coordinates on that map are the ones to the blasted island. There isn't so much as a mountain actually plotted on that godforsaken piece of land," Inuyasha told him sternly. Miroku only smiled.  
  
"The coordinates are hidden." Inuyasha face faulted. Backing up, he put his head in his hands and tried to work through Miroku's delusions.  
  
"How can coordinates be 'hidden' on a map?" he asks slowly, trying to bring Miroku back to reality.  
  
"Well, that's the part we're not sure of. Kagome knows they're there, but she doesn't remember how to reveal them," Miroku said. If he wasn't being so damn earnest, Inuyasha would have beat him over the head for making up such a cockamamie story.  
  
"Miroku, please listen to yourself. You're insane. You cannot 'hide' coordinates on a map. It's just not possible!" Inuyasha pleaded, dangerously close to backhanding the monk. Miroku's smug look faltered slightly.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, and generally I'm not inclined to believe such tales, but if you could have seen Kagome's face. She knew without a shadow of the doubt that the map did indeed belong to her grandfather and was indeed a map to find the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha nodded, his face tightening into a grim scowl. Miroku looked surprised by his change in demeanor. "What? What's wrong?" the monk asked charily. Inuyasha shook his head and began to head below deck.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm beat. Wake me at noon or so.." he said rigidly. Moving down the corridor, he headed right past his temporary bunk straight to the Captain's quarters that Kagome was occupying. Not bothering to knock, Inuyasha tramped right in, startling Kagome greatly.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" she spat angrily. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red, putting a slight damper on his anger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing making up crazy stories about nonexistent coordinates and hidden jewels?" he demanded, determined to stay mad at the girl. Kagome looked mystified by his accusation and stood up to face him fully. She fell about five inches short of his height, but she drew herself up to his level.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, matching his anger. He had spoken so gruffly she had barely understood him.  
  
"Did you think just because we haven't gone to some fancy schools like you that we are dumb enough to fall for some idiotic story you made up to amuse yourself with?" he demanded. Kagome was completely lost.  
  
"Now listen here. I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about, but I can assure you I made up no story to amuse myself with at anyone's expense!" she replied shrilly.  
  
"So you didn't tell Miroku that there were hidden coordinates on my map that lead to the Shikon Jewel." Kagome's expression faded into realization, and her anger peaked.  
  
"I told Miroku that my grandfather's map held the coordinates to the Shikon Jewel, but it's actual existence is still in question," Kagome said haughtily. "I never said that he would find the Shikon Jewel by means of that map, as I have no idea on how to reveal the coordinates that are there." Inuyasha looked livid.  
  
"Don't you even think that you can pull this sort of trick with me. I'm not a delusional fool like Miroku. I know that what you're claiming is impossible!"  
  
"Oh is it?" Kagome countered her voice rising slowly. "Well that just shows how much you know!"  
  
"I don't need you filling up my crew's head with ridiculous ideas about mythical treasure that will never be found!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you so insecure that if one of your members gets an idea of their own you go into conniptions? I'm sorry Captain, but the only crazy one I see here is you," Kagome stated finally, sitting back down on her bed. Inuyasha stood speechless. How in the hell had she hit the nail so firmly on the head without knowing anything about situation. Ever since his mutiny, Inuyasha had become a micro manager. He wanted to know everything that was going on his ship at all times. It was a state of paranoia and Kagome had innocently confronted his true issue with the whole ordeal.  
  
"You don't have any idea what you're talking about," he hissed lightly, backing down from his original accusation. Kagome looked taken aback at his sudden change in manner. Sensing a greater issue than the one at hand, Kagome forced her anger down.  
  
"Clearly," she said softly refusing to meet his gaze. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look stunned. He was even more shocked to see a tear trickle down her cheek. Any remaining resentment and anger dissipated at the sight of that tear. "I'm sorry I'm not a sailor Inuyasha, and I do not have any experience living in this so call real world of yours. Maybe my ignorance had gotten the best of this situation." Inuyasha was bowled over. He had been arguing only minutes before and now all of a sudden she was apologizing, and for something that she didn't even understand no less. Quite unsure of how to deal with her new attitude, Inuyasha became very uncomfortable around her.  
  
"Well just so long as you know," he answered, his voice coming out much more coldly than he intended. "I don't want to hear anymore talk about the Shikon Jewel. We're on a man hunt, not a treasure hunt." Kagome nodded, turning completely away from him. She was still crying, Inuyasha could tell by the gentle shake of her shoulders. Wanting so badly to comfort her but not knowing how, Inuyasha backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Once he was back in the hallway, he was annoyed to see the faces of his crew peering at him from their own quarters. Shippo walked forward and stomped on Inuyasha's foot.  
  
"What the! Why you little!" Inuyasha growled reaching for the young boy. Shippo stuck out his tongue and danced out of Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"That's for being mean to Kagome you big jerk!" With that Shippo darted past Inuyasha and into the safety of Kagome's room. Inuyasha looked about to follow, but was held back by Sango.  
  
"I think you've done enough," she told him icily. Confused, Inuyasha watched the girl stalk past him and into Kagome's room as well.  
  
"She started it!" Inuyasha called trying to defend himself, but nobody was listening. The rest of the crew had headed topside and the group in Kagome's room were ignoring him. Grumbling, Inuyasha made his way to his bed though his mind was far from sleep. Instead the guilt of causing Kagome's tears built up in him.  
  
[I'm sorry,] he thought to himself quietly. [I suppose I should be nicer to her. Its not like she understands anything that's going on. I'll apologize later.] With that thought, Inuyasha let the lull of the waves rock him to sleep.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" a timid Shippo, approached the silent girl. Kagome turned a sad smile on the child and nodded slightly.  
  
"Of course I am. It's just hard sometimes to relate to people who lead such a different life than what I'm used to," she told him softly, tousling his hair. Shippo nodded, but looked a little confused.  
  
"Those are very wise words Lady Kagome," Sango's gentle voice intervened. Kagome smiled up at the older girl, appreciative of the company.  
  
"Do you know why he's so uptight about the mention of the Shikon Jewel Sango?" Kagome asked wanting to understand what had set him off so royally. The other girl looked uncomfortable for a moment.  
  
"Shippo, do you mind if I talk to Lady Kagome alone? I think Kohaku was going to go fishing today if you'd like to go and join him for awhile," Sango offered the boy. Shippo looked hesitant for a moment but a nod from Kagome sent him scampering. Once alone Sango sighed and sat down on the desk chair across from Kagome's bed. "From what I heard of the argument Inuyasha was upset because Miroku began spreading tales about a treasure hunt and deemed you the source." Kagome nodded, that about summed it up.  
  
"Yes, but I don't understand his reason for going ballistic on me. I did try to tell Miroku that just because the map was to the jewel, that didn't mean it was there.."  
  
"It's not because it is of the Shikon Jewel, but merely because of the treasure hunt. See.." Sango seemed to hesitate for a moment, as though she was afraid of revealing too much. "The last time Inuyasha captained a vessel it was for a merchant mission turned treasure hunt. Well there was nothing to find and rather than admit that they were wrong for following rumors, they turned against Inuyasha and marooned him on a deserted island. Well it was supposed to be deserted, they sort of messed up on that part. So it's not because you brought up the jewel, it's because he sort of has a phobia against treasure hunts now..well one's that aren't planned at any rate." Kagome sat silently, digesting Sango's story.  
  
"I had no idea," she said finally. "I never would have thought..he just seems so.." Kagome couldn't come up with the words to express why she found it hard to believe that someone had gotten the best of Inuyasha. Sango nodded, knowing exactly what Kagome meant.  
  
"I found it very hard to believe myself and I know him a lot better," Sango said. "But now you know. Most of Inuyasha's shell is just that, a shell. He's like a clam. Hard to crack but a total softie once you do." Kagome laughed softly, feeling much better about the entire predicament. She didn't know why, but it meant a lot that Inuyasha didn't hate her.  
  
"Sango, there have been a few questions I've been meaning to ask," Kagome began, unsure of how much Sango would tell her. The other girl seemed open to the idea, and nodded for Kagome to continue. "First of what actually happened to the 'Hime'?" Sango sucked in a deep breath as sure sign that Kagome wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"It blew up," she said finally. "There must have been some gun powder stored below deck because the whole thing went to pieces." Kagome's eye grew wide.  
  
"How was Shippo able to get us both out of range?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Well he didn't. See when we found the two of you the ship was still in one piece and you both were unconscious. Shippo was closest so we picked him up first and that was when the first explosion happened. The 'Hime' started sinking really fast after that and Inuyasha was afraid that we would get caught in a whirlpool as it went down, but he didn't want to leave you. So he did just about the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do, not that I'm not glad he did it, but then he dives in and starts swimming toward you while telling Miroku and I to head back here to the 'Youkai'. Needless to say we were less than thrilled with the idea, but he's the captain and an order's and order. We got about half way back when the second explosion sounded. It was so much bigger than the first, the 'Hime' was a massive fireball. We had seen Inuyasha reach you, but after the smoke cleared there was no sign of either of you. Miroku and I made it back to the ship, but there was still no sign that either you or Inuyasha had made it. We began losing hope about then, but then all of a sudden, Inuyasha is yelling at us to let down the rope ladder and there he was, at the base of this ship, still holding on to you." Sango told the story proudly, loving Kagome's reactions as she gasped and jumped in the right placed. The younger girl looked positively green at the thought of being assumed for dead.  
  
"I never would have thought that it was so..so..exciting.." Kagome stammered, unable to come up with a better word. Sango looked mildly surprised.  
  
"I was going for scary as hell, but exciting works too," Sango laughed. Kagome chuckled a little too before she sombered and became thoughtful again. Sango observed her change in mood and gave her a questioning glance. "What's wrong?" she inquired curiously. Kagome snapped out of her stupor for a moment, and shook her head with a smile.  
  
"I never said thank you that's all," Kagome said with a sheepish grin. "After all he's done, it's the very least I should do. I've been acting rather ungrateful up till now," she admitted. Sango snickered softly.  
  
"Trust me, I don't think that Inuyasha really noticed or cares. He's not big on propriety," Sango assured her.  
  
"Yea, but still. I feel bad. I haven't been the easiest guest," Kagome muttered. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kagome you have been through so much the past three days. Don't worry about it. Everyone understands. I promise." Kagome smiled at Sango's reassurance, but her words made her think.  
  
"Sango, the other day Inuyasha said that everyone had their own reason to go after Naraku. Is that true?" Sango grew very quiet at Kagome's question, before nodding slowly.  
  
"Well," she started hesitantly. "Inuyasha, Miroku and I all have our reasons for wanting that bastard dead. Some of us more than others."  
  
"Can I ask what happened?" Kagome pressed, now very interested. Sango continued to look awkward.  
  
"Well, I don't know many details on the other two. He sank Miroku's grandfather's and his father's ships. They both survived, but not for long. He killed Inuyasha's father and some other things, but as you might have guessed he doesn't talk about it much. As for me..he destroyed Kohaku's and my town, killing everyone. All for a rumor about the Shikon Jewel," Sango said sadly. She looked a little depressed, but it was evident that she had managed to put the horrible experience behind her.  
  
"Oh Sango..that's horrible.." Kagome said giving the older girl a hug. Sango gave a melancholy smile.  
  
"It's okay now. Kohaku and I have each other and we're doing fine. I want Naraku dead as much as the next person, but I don't thirst for it like Inuyasha. It's almost scary at how consumed he's become with the whole matter. It's all he really thinks about now.." Sango said sadly. "I wish I knew the whole story so I could be more supportive, but it's hard to get to him. He keeps so much bottled up inside." Kagome nodded, her heart twisting in her chest.  
  
[Poor Inuyasha..]  
  
-@--@-  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Kagome. She had sat lost in thought for hours after her and Sango's talk. Purposely skipping dinner, Kagome had gone to sit up on the bow of the ship. Legs dangling over the edge, she stared at the now dark water. The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the night chilly but bearable. Sighing audibly, Kagome continued her pondering. Inuyasha had made his way up from the mess room to find the raven-haired girl gazing out at the ocean. Inuyasha felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her long midnight tresses blowing freely in the wind.  
  
[She looks incredible. The most beautiful girl in the world..] his mind told him with a sigh. Inuyasha was appalled by the random thought. Forcing his mind to shut up and butt out, he walked slowly down the bow to where she was sitting.  
  
"You missed dinner," he told her observantly. Without turning around she knew it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, I really wasn't hungry," she replied, keeping her voice light. She hadn't seen him since that morning after their shouting match and was unsure of how he was still feeling towards her. Nodding silently, Inuyasha sat down near her. The silence between them stretched, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was clear that they both wanted to talk to each other and the silence merely helped to boost their courage. At any rate it was Kagome who spoke up first.  
  
"Inuyasha..I'm..I'm sorry about earlier," she said in a stuttered rush. She didn't alter her gaze to meet his, but instead kept her eyes locked on the waves. Inuyasha on the other hand turned and stared at her, the moon in it's final phases casting an eerie but stunning glow on her profile. Before he could think of a response, she continued. "I'd also like to apologize for not being the most gracious guest. I-I never thanked you for saving me," she finished shyly, turning her stormy hued eyes on to his violet ones. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said with a smile though her voice was barely above a whisper. Inuyasha was shocked to a stand still. Unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful maiden in front of him, Inuyasha tried to gather his thoughts to speak.  
  
"Kagome..I.." The words he had sought to say earlier that day left him completely. He became lost in her gaze, his mind forgetting the task at hand. Without realizing, he took her small hand in his own. "I.." he tried starting again.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately dropped Kagome's hand as an excited Shippo ran up to the pair. "Come on Kagome," Shippo practically shouted. "Kohaku's gonna teach us a new game! Come on!" Pulling fiercely on her hand, Kagome offered Inuyasha an apologetic smile.  
  
"Thanks again for everything Inuyasha," she said quietly and then turned to follow Shippo down to the lower deck. Inuyasha watched her go as she tried to calm the ecstatic child down.  
  
"It was my pleasure Kagome.." Inuyasha said quietly, out of earshot of everyone. "My pleasure.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: And another chapter done! As soon as I get past about one more awkward chapter the excitement starts. Looking forward to it aren't ya? LOL! Right, I'll shut up now. Oh, one more thing. I have a new fic that will be posted hopefully soon. It doesn't have a title yet, but it's sort based off of a book I read back in eighth grade (OMG that was SOOOO long ago..) anyway, be on the look out for it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Drifting Desires  
  
-@--@-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Shippo or Sango or Miroku or Naraku or any other names I may have used in this fic.  
  
lostdreams: Hey everyone! Here's the next installment. Guess what?? I bought a new computer! It should arrive at my house today! YEA! I'm getting internet hook up and everything! I'm so excited..and I just can't hide it..lol! Anywho..hope you all like this next chapter!  
  
-@--@-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Where are they?! Have my daughters been found yet?!" a very livid Arago Higurashi demanded as he stormed through his expansive mansion, Kikyo and Kagome should have arrived home almost a week ago, yet there was still no sign of his precious girls.  
  
"The search crew should arrive back in port tomorrow sir. Hopefully they will bring news on the fats of Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome." Commander Kenji stood rigidly in front of the lord. The moment they had learned that the girls' ship was indeed late he had been placed in charge of the situation.  
  
"They had better bring good news on my daughters' whereabouts," Lord Higurashi muttered. He had been a wreck, getting worse and worse as his daughters' absence stretched on and on. "I want the search crew brought to me immediately upon their return." The commander gave a curt bow and departed, leaving Arago alone with his thoughts. The older man paced a while before stopping before a large picture window that overlooked the ocean. There was a portrait on the wall directly behind him and without turning he knew every detail from the contour of her cheek to the twist of her hair. Stormy gray eyes looked placidly at him from their place on the wall, just like Kagome's eyes. Turning slowly, Lord Higurashi stared at the portrait of his wife. Illness had claimed her and his infant son twelve years prior. Since then he had been alone except for the company of his girls, his beautiful, sweet, and loving girls. Kagome and Kikyo meant the world to him..more than his job, status, money, power..they were his everything. He had become very protective after the death of his wife, Natsui, especially of Kagome. Granted Kikyo was the beauty of the two, carrying with her the looks of his side of the family: dainty figure, pale complexion, dark eyes, but Kagome was an exact replica of her mother. A full figure, dark complexion and pale eyes made Kagome less desirable to the men of the times, but those were some of the traits that had drawn Lord Higurashi to Natsui. And though he loved both of his girls equally, losing Kagome would be like losing the little piece of his beloved wife he had saved.  
  
"Watch over your daughters my love. Please help them to return to me. They are all I have left since you are gone.." Arago pleaded quietly. Fighting to maintain his composure, Lord Higurashi retired to his chambers. Though sleep was impossible for the devout father, he needed to escape from the turmoil, the emptiness.  
  
"Please Natsui. Let them be okay.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kagome sat high up on the main mast. She had been aboard the 'Youkai' for four days now. In the short expanse of time she had learned quite a bit about sailing, mostly from Miroku and Sango, but Inuyasha threw in hints every now and again. He hadn't been joking when he had told her that there were no lazy hands aboard his ship, not that Kagome minded. She enjoyed being useful. Sango and Miroku were very mindful of her work, making sure that she was doing things properly to avoid injury. Inuyasha even gave an encouraging word once in while. Granted the word 'wench' was usually involved, but Kagome had taken Sango's advice and learned to see past the gruff rudeness..well most of the time.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" the man that had been plaguing her thoughts called up roughly. Rolling her eyes, Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's it look like?" she retorted airily.  
  
"It looks like your being lazy..again," he replied with a sneer. Kagome glared at him.  
  
""What?! For your information.." she began hotly, stopping when she saw the playful glint in his eye. Shaking her head with a grin, Kagome turned back to her gazing. She wasn't going to give the violet-eyed man another thought until he appeared beside her. Sensing his presence Kagome turned quickly, startled to be face to face with the handsome boy. Gasping in surprise, Kagome started to lose her balance until strong arms wrapped around her, stabilizing her back on the mast. Blushing softly, Kagome muttered a thank you. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"You need to stay more alert," he scolded lightly, his voice gentle. "The fastest way to get hurt is to be caught unaware."  
  
"I know, I know.." Kagome said begrudgingly, though her insides were fluttering with excitement. Ever since her talk with Sango, Kagome had discovered most of Inuyasha's insults were ways of voicing his concerns. In that sense, Kagome took most of them as endearments. "You worried about something happening to me?" she teased, not missing the pink tinge that crept into his cheeks.  
  
"Keh, of course not. I just don't want to face the wrath of your father when I have to tell him your stupidity got you hurt," he answered, not meeting her gaze. Kagome smiled for a moment, before her face became despondent and her mood shifted down. Worried for a moment that she had been offended by his words, Inuyasha frowned, studying the girl's profile. "Kagome?" he asked tentatively. She had gotten at seeing through his act, so he was surprised she seemed so upset. "You aren't going to cry on me wench?" he grumbled never taking his eyes from her face. Kagome let out a dry chuckle and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. It's just..well you mentioned my father and, well I'm worried about him," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. He wasn't very good at comforting people.  
  
"I'd think that you and your sister are in the more precarious situation," he commented bemusedly.  
  
"Well yes, granted, but still Kikyo and I are all he has," she said quietly. Inuyasha couldn't help scoffing.  
  
"Right, you two and all of his money and advisors.."  
  
"It's not like that!" Kagome snapped harshly. "He would always tell us that we were the most valuable treasures he had. He would give up everything for us.." she said dejectedly. "Not knowing where Kikyo and I are is probably killing him!" Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt at her words. Was she implying that she would have rather gone back to her father instead of after Naraku? He had been very adamant about not taking her home.  
  
[But she didn't want to go home either!] he reminded himself. [But she wasn't herself that day..] The thought plagued Inuyasha and he grew silent with his pondering.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?" She had noticed when he zoned out on her. Shaking his head indifferently, Inuyasha adorned his usual scowl.  
  
"Keh, I'm fine.." he muttered. "I was just waiting for you toe whine that you want to go home.." he baited cautiously, carefully gauging her reaction. Kagome looked incensed.  
  
"I won't let you take me home! Not without Kikyo," Kagome hissed sharply. "Even if we're only going to bring back her body, I won't step foot on shore until I have her." Kagome's voice dropped and she shut up after that. By the look on her face it was clear that she was just coming to terms with the possible reality of her statement. Inuyasha watched the worry and pain etch itself across her exquisite features. It broke his heart. In the cases of Miroku, Sango and himself, Naraku's damage was already done, but Kagome..Kagome was in limbo, still unsure as to how much devastation was to come. It ate away at her, he could see that. And yet..and yet she still smiled. Kagome was dying inside by one would never know. Where he bottled up his feelings with cynicism, Kagome masked hers wit false contentment and happiness. She didn't want, no, didn't allow her depression to bring down anyone else; she dealt with her pain silently. He knew it still there, whether or not she showed any sign of it. He knew because he had been there. He knew how much it really hurt and how even a little comfort could help.  
  
"Kikyo isn't dead, " he told her finally. Kagome turned and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"How can you be sure?" she asked doubtfully, though the tone of her voice pleaded for hope. Inuyasha was almost felt guilty for bringing the subject up because he was telling her what she wanted to hear, regardless of the truth. It was meant to ease her self torment if nothing else.  
  
"Because there was a reason Naraku kidnapped her. He needed her alive. I'm assuming he needed you as well, but clearly that didn't work out," he mused. Kagome pondered for a moment.  
  
"But who's to say that he didn't just kill her after he lost me?"  
  
"First of all we would have seen her body. Secondly, if he wouldn't have needed you he would have killed you with the rest of the crew. And finally," Inuyasha continued standing up on the beam. "From what I understand, you and Kikyo were the objective behind the attack." When he had finished his guesstimation he dropped lightly to the ground, looking back up at the raven-haired girl. Kagome sat absorbing his reasoning and though it was about as dismal as the current situation, it did provide her with some hope. If Kikyo was alive she could be saved, and that alone was enough to ease some of Kagome's tension. Smiling, Kagome dropped down right next to Inuyasha. Before he could react or pull away, Kagome flung her arms around him in a warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you for that," she said softly in his ear. Pulling back, she smiled shyly and headed off to find Sango. Inuyasha was left shell shocked on the deck, slowly piecing together what had just happened. All he could come up with was that the short time he had her in his arms had not been near long enough.  
  
-@--@-  
  
Kikyo glared dully out of the window. Naraku had ordered to have her put in a 'nicer' room. In other words it was slight larger than an eight foot square and had a window. She was only let out twice a day, both times to dine with Naraku. He took pleasure in explaining his entire 'plan' to her. He was first taking her to his 'hideout' on Kagewaki Island and then he would leave her there and take news to her father of the predicament. Her father would then travel with Naraku to a predetermined spot and the switch would be made. The only flaw Kikyo really saw was the fact that no one knew where the map was. There was no evidence that it even still existed. Kikyo of course tried to explain this to Naraku, but there was no deterring the black-hearted pirate. Sighing heavily, Kikyo let her mind wander. She had already construed that she would never see her father again.  
  
"What's the point of going on?" she asked herself quietly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'll just be alone forever.." As despairing as she had become, Kikyo knew she'd never doing anything, not while there was still a chance of her getting home. "At least Kagome's not in pain. I hope she's happy wherever she is.." Kikyo took a deep breath to calm her emotions. Kagome's death just didn't seem real to her yet. None of this seemed real. It was more like a horrific nightmare she was praying to wake up from. But there was no reprieve from the depression, no relief from the horror, no solace in her future. "How could this have happened?" she asked herself hopelessly. A sudden commotion snapped her out of her lament. The sound of voices moving quickly by her room was enough to rouse Kikyo's curiosity. Moving closer to the door, Kikyo tried to make out what was going on by the snatches of conversations she could make out. She was so absorbed in listening she almost missed the footsteps that stopped in front of her door. Realizing almost too late that someone was coming, Kikyo bolted back for the grimy bed, pretending to be anything but interested in was going on. Naraku burst into the room, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Good day my dear. Have you been well thus far?" he asked portentously. Kikyo made no movement to acknowledge neither Naraku's entrance nor his existence. Unfazed by her coldness, Naraku preceded with his news. "You may or may not be curious to know why all of a sudden things have become so exciting. Well darling, two words.." Naraku paused for dramatic effect earning the smallest of glances from the girl. Kikyo's insides ran cold at his next words. This was it.  
  
"Land ho."  
  
-@--@-  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stood on the helm of the 'Youkai' determining how much time would pass before they reached the island on Kagome's map. Sango didn't bother trying to read the maps, but she wanted to know what was going on so she lingered as well.  
  
"We've been making excellent time. We aren't far now," Miroku muttered looking over his charts. They had set up a small table on the bridge so Inuyasha could steer and Miroku could navigate without running up and down the stairs. Kagome sat on a rail not far from the two listening to the conversation with mixed emotions. As anxious as she was to finding out Kikyo's wellbeing she was very apprehensive about meeting up with Naraku again. The hungry way he had looked at her still haunted her never ending nightmares. She didn't look it, but Kagome had slept less than six hours the past five days.  
  
"What time will we reach the island?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over Miroku's shoulder. Miroku furrowed his brow and moved his compass between sketched points on his charts. Slowly a grin formed on his face and he gave Inuyasha a nod.  
  
"We'll arrive there about midnight or one in morning," he said, the grin on his face widening. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming to his own face. Returning to his wheel, he changed the direction to those that Miroku had instructed.  
  
"Perfect," he said after a while. "There's no moon tonight, so we'll have great cover. They'll never see us coming."  
  
"It doesn't hurt that they aren't expecting us either," Sango pointed out with a laugh. Inuyasha gave her a glare, but it quickly faded back to a grin.  
  
"No it doesn't," he agreed. "Tell the crew to get substantial rest during these last few hours. It won't be easy bringing this tub in pitch blackness and I want them all alert." Miroku and Sango nodded and headed off to follow orders. Kagome, who had been silent through the duration of the proceedings didn't move off her perch on the rail. "You look like a dumb bird, you know..sitting there like that," he commented nonchalantly, not turning to look at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing he was only trying to get a rise out her. Normally she would come up with some sort of retort, but in her current state of nervousness her mind wouldn't function that quickly. Inuyasha noticed her silence and turned to look at her. Kagome gave him a smile, but she couldn't hide the paleness of her skin or the unease in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" he asked moving closer to her. Kagome gave a sharp nod and another fake smile.  
  
"Yes..fine," she said softly, her voice edged with the emotions running through her system. Inuyasha rolled his.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," he told her forwardly.  
  
"My father used to tell me the same thing," she admitted.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, echoing his earlier question. Kagome looked away and took a hesitant breath. She really didn't want to admit that Naraku had scared her. She had worked so hard to appear strong in front of her new friends; she wanted them to think she was tough enough to withstand the trials of their mission regardless of her upbringing. Inuyasha noted her silence, and moved to sit next to her on the rail.  
  
"Secrets don't make friends," he told her with a serious expression. Kagome gave him a strange look and started laughing making Inuyasha smile. After Kagome had gotten the nervous chuckles out, she looked down again and decided she might as well tell Inuyasha what was going on.  
  
"I guess I'm just..well.." she started, but she couldn't find the words to say that wouldn't make her sound like a complete wuss. "After all that's happened I guess that I'm just jittery about meeting Naraku again.." she admitted finally. Inuyasha's expression grew stern.  
  
"Kagome.." he started, but the nervous girl was on a roll and cut him off.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Inuyasha, but I can't help it. I am scared of him, gods I'm scared. You weren't there! You don't know! How he touched me, looked at me and spoke to me! It haunts me Inuyasha, so much so, I can't even begin to sleep. I'm a coward and I know it, and as much as I want to see Kikyo again, to know she's okay, to save her, but oh gods! Inuyasha I don't want to see Naraku again! I don't want him to know that I'm still alive! I don't want him to know I exist!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face and she threw herself against his chest. Inuyasha was speechless for a moment. He knew that Kagome had been worried about her family, but he never would have guessed that Naraku had gotten to her so badly, just after one encounter. It made his blood boil. His heart twisted when she had mentioned him touching her, and it sickened him to see the fear that that bastard had inflicted on the innocent maiden in his arms. Encircling her in his embrace, Inuyasha held her close and tried his best to soothe her.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. He won't touch you or see you if you don't want him to. I'm here. I'll protect you," he told her softly. Kagome choked on a sob at his words and stepped back a step to look him in the face. Surprisingly she saw only sincerity.  
  
"But.." she started again, but this time Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"I mean it Kagome. I promise you that Naraku won't take you. Not from me.." Inuyasha bit his tongue, shocking himself by saying that and then again by realizing he meant it with all the ferocity in which he said it. Even though he had only known her for the span of a week, Kagome had charmed him with her flair. Something about her made him feel special. He wouldn't call it love, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said, her heart fluttering in excitement. She had been attracted to him since she first laid conscious eyes on him. She had come to admire him as her rescuer and a sort of protector. He hadn't written her off as a pampered brat (even though he had insinuated that's what she was.) He bothered to talk to her and teach her things, and as much as she wouldn't admit it, she had developed a bit of a crush on the handsome captain. Now that she was in his arms and he was promising to take care of her, Kagome felt a feeling surge through her that she had never felt before. Without a thought Kagome closed the distance between their faces and met his lips with a searing kiss. Inuyasha was surprised by her sudden passion, but soon kissed her back with all the fervor that she put into it. Their kiss was long and completely random, both holding on to the little connection they had for however long it would last. Both were breathing rapidly when they finally pulled apart. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and Kagome's face was flushed.  
  
"That was.." Kagome started, still panting slightly. Inuyasha only nodded.  
  
"Uh huh," he agreed without letting her finish her sentence. Kagome's cheeks were on fire as she looked away embarrassedly.  
  
"Sorry about that. I mean.." she started, worried that she might have affronted him by kissing him like that. Inuyasha put a finger to her lips.  
  
"No apologies.." he whispered, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her again. Kagome closed her eyes and eagerly awaited his lips.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Shippo's voice rang up from the cabins. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart as if their touch burned one another. Kagome wasn't sure but she though Inuyasha looked like he was going to make cabin boy stew. "Kagome?" Shippo peeked up on the helm where the two were standing. Upon seeing Kagome, he ran forward hopping wildly in front of her. "Kagome, Sango just told me that we have to go to bed now because we'll be up really late tonight? Is that right? Will you read me a story? Why are we getting up so late?" Shippo fired off questions so fast that Kagome could barely keep up.  
  
"Whoa Shippo, calm down," she ordered gently, not looking at Inuyasha. "Yes, we're going to go to bed now because we are getting up in the middle of the night."  
  
"Why?" Shippo asked, slipping his hand into Kagome's and leading her downstairs. Kagome gave an apologetic glance back at Inuyasha and continued answering Shippo's questions as she walked away. Inuyasha went back to his wheel, quite irritated.  
  
[Stupid kid,] he thought vehemently. [Always getting in the way..] Getting in the way of what? The thought struck him suddenly. Kagome was a noble, one step down from a princess to be exact. He was, well a rogue. He didn't have a home or lots of money. He had absolutely nothing to offer her. What could she possibly see in him?  
  
[Forget about it!] his mind said sharply. [Just worry about your future with Kagome after Naraku is gone.] He continued on the path that Miroku had laid out while the rest of the ship prepared for the night to come.  
  
-@--@-  
  
"Ah..home sweet home.." Naraku said with a sadistic grin. Kikyo walked sullenly behind him, not taking in any of her surroundings. She wasn't shackled or restrained because there was nowhere for her to run. Sure there was the forest, but the island was deserted aside from Naraku's pirate village, so that would get her nowhere. "Welcome to my small yet applaudable establishment. Here is were all of my loyal followers live when they are not plundering, pillaging, and/or other acts of piracy." Kikyo looked dourly at him, cold hatred shining in her dark eyes. Naraku laughed at her expression. "Now now my dear, so long as your father cooperates you'll be going home shortly."  
  
"And who's to say that you'll actually keep that promise once you have the map?" Kikyo sneered. "I must admit I won't be holding my breath.." Naraku leered wickedly.  
  
"Smart girl," he laughed. Kikyo's expression darkened even further.  
  
"Father didn't raise any fools," she muttered  
  
"Except for that sister of yours," Naraku vilified. Kikyo stiffened instantly. Having Naraku speak of Kagome like that was equivalent to pouring salt in to an open wound. His words stung her, but she refused to show any sort of weakness. Refraining from retorting or letting him know that his words bothered her in any way, Kikyo stood rigidly waiting for the procession to continue.  
  
"I don't believe that you will be housing me on this dock, so if you don't mind," she hissed icily. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Of course not my dear lady. Please follow me." Naraku made a grandeur gesture and marched down the platform.  
  
[I promise you bastard! You will pay for what you did to my sister. I promise you that!] Kikyo seethed quietly as she followed the evil pirate through his town, ignoring the catcalls she was receiving from the other scumbags in the streets. Coming to a small shack, Naraku invited Kikyo to enter, which she did very stiffly.  
  
"This is your humble abode. Please make yourself at home." The pitiful shack wasn't much larger than her room on the 'Onigumo'. There was a shoddy bed and dresser and a tiny window.  
  
"Pleasant," she said disdainfully, waiting, wanting and wishing for him to leave.  
  
"Yes, very," he answered with a churlish laugh. "You will be locked in here day and night so I hope it fits all of your accommodations."  
  
"Why bother locking the door? It's not like I have anywhere to run," Kikyo asked suddenly. A glint flashed in Naraku's eyes and his lips curled in a malicious smirk.  
  
"My dear lady. I'm not locking this door to keep you in, but to keep everyone else out.." Kikyo's eyes went wide as Naraku slammed the door. Looking around her dilapidated room. Sinking slowly to the floor, Kikyo sat in wonder as to how she got herself into this mess. She refused to cry, she couldn't cry and a fierce hatred began to consume her. She hated her father for sending her to school in England and forcing her to ride a stupid ship home. She hated the crew of the 'Hime' for not being able to protect her. She hated Kagome for leaving her alone to face these trials. But most of all she hated Naraku and his vile ways.  
  
"I'll survive," she promised herself fervently. "If only to see the suffering I have experienced reverted back to them."  
  
-@--@-  
  
The sun had set more than two hours ago, and Inuyasha faced the black night alone. Needing a drink he quietly made his way downstairs, listening to the noises of his sleeping crew. Entering his own cabin he was surprised to find a candle still burning. Kagome lay asleep on his bed. It was plain to see that she probably hadn't meant to fall asleep. She was lying sideways over the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. It looked as though she had fallen back on it and had made no effort to get up. Inuyasha smiled as the candlelight danced over her features giving her and ethereal appearance.  
  
[Gods, she's so beautiful,] he thought. He grew content just watching her sleep, forgetting his reason for coming down in the first place. He lost his smile as he saw her face twist in to a frown and her slumber becoming restless. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her brow and she began tossing and turning.  
  
"Why?" she called out suddenly, her voice pleading with her nightmarish phantom. "No! Let us go! Inuyasha!" her voice cried out for him and he was by her side in a second.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered firmly, gently shaking the girl awake. Kagome's eyes shot open, and for a moment she cowered in fear before Inuyasha. "Kagome?" he asked, softly stroking her hair. Slowly her eyes focused and she recognized the man before her. Relaxing, Kagome sat up with her head in her hands.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, still in the process of waking up.  
  
"Don't mention it," Inuyasha replied, watching her closely. "Do you have dreams like that often?" Kagome nodded, but then shook her head.  
  
"Only since that day on the 'Hime'," she explained. Inuyasha nodded. "Is the rest of the crew asleep?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How close are we?"  
  
"A couple hours.."  
  
"Why are you in here?" Inuyasha looked surprised by the last question, but after thinking about it for a moment he realized that it was a little weird for him to be there considering that he was the only one up and supposed to be sailing the ship.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I came down to get something to drink," he said smugly, a little put out that he had to defend himself for entering his own quarters.  
  
"How about I get it for you and meet you back on deck?" Kagome offered, stretching as she stood up. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Maybe you should try to get more sleep, I can help myself," he said gently, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon I assure you," Kagome said with a half smile. "Go on..I bring up something in a minute." Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. Returning to the wheel he adjusted his course and waited for Kagome, who appeared fifteen minutes later with two glasses of hot tea.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha took the cup and sipped at it. The warmth spread through his body, but he wasn't positive that it was only because of the tea and not because Kagome stood leaning against him.  
  
"It's so dark," she commented looking up into the moonless sky.  
  
"New moon," Inuyasha said knowingly. It offers us perfect coverage for reaching the island. Especially if Naraku is already there."  
  
"So you know that's where Naraku is staying?" Kagome's question was innocent enough, but it would open a can of worms if he was wrong. Not wanting to deal with arguing with her, Inuyasha decided to tell her the perfect world scenario.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I'm assuming he has some sort of base or home there. I haven't seen it, but a very reliable source told me." Kagome nodded, satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm just curious, but who gave you that map?" Kagome asked cautiously. She had been careful not to mention it around him since he had yelled at her, but the question had been vexing her. Inuyasha didn't seem upset by the question.  
  
"Toutousai. He was a friend of my father's. He owns a blacksmithing shop in the capital," Inuyasha answered. "He's also the one who told me that it was Naraku who killed my father.." he added softly. Kagome nodded. Sango had told her that much about Inuyasha's reason for wanting Naraku.  
  
"I see," she said, thinking hard. The name Toutousai didn't ring a bell with her, though she was positive that he must have been a friend of grandfather's. "What's that?" she asked pointing at a looming darkness on the black water. Inuyasha followed her hand and gazed out at the horizon. There was a blacker than night mass was slowly becoming more and more massive. Small twinkling dots were intermingled with the object. Inuyasha took a deep breath and gave Kagome a grim look.  
  
"Land ho.."  
  
-@--@-  
  
lostdreams: Whoopee! This is the last 'non-exciting' chapter (I think, but don't quote me on that..) Things pick up a bit from here. Good news though. I was sort of iffy on where I was going with this fic, but now I'm good. I'm excited! YEA! And I'm starting a new fic..(I'm way stoked on this one). It'll be a sort of ongoing song-fic..but not really. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!  
  
PS: Not to give my story away or anything but Familia-Ficz mentioned that Sesshomaru has not made an appearance. My response..just because you haven't seen them yet, doesn't mean they're not going to make at least one cameo! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Drifting Desires

----

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

lostdreams: Okay...sorry for the super long wait. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but now I'm pretty on track again. I already have an entire chapter written in my head, but it's a ways down the road. Anywho I hope you all enjoy and here's your pigeon...

----

Chapter 8

----

The darkness seemed exceptionally so. The moon was completely gone for the night, leaving the ocean and everything on it draped in darkness. The lone ship was cast in long shadows, earning exceptional camouflage from the inky blackness.  
  
Not a sound could be heard from the crew of the 'Youkai' as the ship approached Kagewaki Island. Kagome stood on the helm, near Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were along the starboard side, taking turns with the telescope while Shippo and Kohaku begging for a look. Mushin and Myouga were at the bow talking in hushed voices. Jinenji and Tanuki were still below deck, preparing ropes for later use. Nazuna was making trips between the deck and the scullery, bringing hot tea to those facing the cool April night.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango's soft voice called to the younger girl. She had left the rail to come stand at the steps below the helm.  
  
"Yea?" Kagome peered down into the darkness. She could barely make out Sango's face in the dim light.  
  
"Can you come here for a sec?" the older girl asked. Kagome shot a quick glance at Inuyasha who nodded for her to follow Sango. Making a careful trek down the stairs, Kagome let Sango lead her over to the railing where Miroku still stood. "We need to see if you can identify anything from the ship to the men that attacked the 'Hime'. See none of us have ever seen Naraku, so you're the only one who can recognize him or the 'Onigumo'," Sango explained. Inuyasha watched the raven haired beauty protectively. A part of him wanted to rip the telescope out of her fragile hands. Why make her look upon the men who kidnapped her sister and left her for dead? However he also knew that they had to be sure they had found the right men, and only Kagome could confirm such information, as Shippo was really too young to be accurate.  
  
"I don't know if I'll recognize anything...it all happened so fast..." she said softly, clearly nervous. She took the telescope from Miroku, her hands trembling lightly. Looking uncertainly at her two crewmates she raised the device to her eye. Staring over the dark water she focused on the light dotting the shores of the island.  
  
The scene she witnessed was appalling. Pirates...over a hundred of them...falling over drunk, dancing, and singing loudly. "How can they celebrate after all the lives they took?" Kagome hissed, hot tears beginning to form in her eyes. The bodies of the crewmembers from the 'Hime' flooded her memories. Captain Yoshiro's kind eyes then cold and glassy...staring at nothing. Letting the telescope fall from her eye, Kagome forced herself to calm down. She even pulled away from Sango's comforting touch. "There are so many of them," she whispered quietly, looking back at the shore again. "There weren't that many when we were attacked..."  
  
"That's not surprising," Miroku said sullenly.  
  
"He's right...pirates are like roaches. Fore every one you see, there are ten more nearby," Sango added bitterly. Kagome looked at them both like they were crazy. They had hypothesized the pirates' great numbers, but they went after them anyway. Deciding not to press the issue right now, Kagome tried once again to produce the confirmation they needed. It was easier than she would have thought...  
  
As if she were drawn to him like a magnet, Kagome had not trouble picking out the cause of all her misery. There was no mistaking him, not even with the distance. The dark tangles and black aura...Naraku stuck out like a sore thumb. Kagome drew a sharp intake of breath as she studied him. His face was impossible to make out, but it was imprinted in her mind. She would never forget his soulless eyes and thin, cruel mouth. A mixture of emotions coursed through her body, anger and fear being the most prominent. She loathed that man more than anything else in the world. Before that day on the 'Hime' Kagome hadn't been aware one could hate so much.  
  
"He's there," she hissed. Without her realizing it her body had started shaking more violently, enough so that Miroku and Sango could tell.  
  
"That's all we needed," Miroku said quickly, trying to take the telescope from Kagome before she scared herself silly. But Kagome had seen a flash of something that didn't belong on the scene and pulled away from Miroku's hand.  
  
"Wait...there's something else," Kagome said sharply. There it was again. Naraku's body was blocking something...if only he would move.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango tried this time, but once again the younger girl twisted out of the way.  
  
"Move damnit! Just move..." she muttered softly. Both of her crew mates raised their eyebrows in surprise. What was she looking at? By this time Inuyasha noticed the small commotion on the side. Something was wrong with Kagome...or so it seemed. Jumping down from the helm, he crossed quickly over the deck towards the three. As he neared, Kagome suddenly gave a strangled cry, a sound of despair mixed with relief. Strong arms came down on her shoulders, and she nearly dropped the telescope turning to face Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly. He had never seen such a paradox on anyone's face. Joy and sadness mixed, tears with a tight smile.  
  
"Kikyo...Kikyo's alive..." she whispered softly. She had seen her, her sister. A feeling of utter joy had flooded through her body, but at the same time she was very much upset that her sister was still subject to Naraku's sadistic torment. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all looked surprised, despite their assurance of the very thing days ago. Easing the telescope from Kagome's trembling hand, Sango looked back out over the dark water to catch a glimpse of what Kagome had seen, Miroku heading back up to the helm, leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll save her Kagome..." he said softly, knowing that thought was running through the young woman's mind. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes expressing her doubt.  
  
"But..." Inuyasha put a finger to her lips before she could continue, shaking his head lightly.  
  
"No buts. I promise you Kagome, I will make sure that both you and your sister make it safely back to your father." Inuyasha's tone left no room for argument and his eyes so reflected his resolve that Kagome could help but believe him. Her arms slipped around his neck and she embraced him tightly, her tears subsiding.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha..." she whispered softly, her words muffled in his chest. Inuyasha smiled and stroked her hair lightly before pulling her away by the shoulders. Looking her full in the face, the young captain could see the exhaustion outlined in the girl's features.  
  
_[She's slept less than even me...]_ he thought sadly. He had caught her only earlier this night in the middle of a nightmare that had been haunting her since her attack. She was still beautiful, but there were dark circles under her stormy hued eyes a gaunt tiredness hung in her gaze. Running a rough thumb gently over her cheek Inuyasha looked sternly down at the girl.  
  
"Go and get some rest," he told her, his voice not leaving her the option for argument. "I'll have someone wake you when we get to shore." Despite the finality in his words, Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha cut her off. "You won't be any help in saving Kikyo if you're too tired to stand..." he told her. He actually didn't have any intention in letting her help at all; Kagome would stay safely on the ship throughout their visit to Kagewaki Island...even if he had to lock her in her room.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango called him quietly. Leaving Kagome to go sleep, he stepped down toward the railing where Sango stood. "He's not hard to spot...even if you don't know what he looks like," she said grimly as Inuyasha stopped beside her. "Wanna look?" Innocently enough Sango held the telescope out for Inuyasha, but he couldn't bring himself to take the instrument from her. He wasn't ready yet. Naraku had killed his father and destroyed his life...no...the first time he saw Naraku he wanted it to be from the other side of a sword so he could see the fear in the bastard's eyes as he realized his life was over. Sango watched his struggle, though she pretended not to notice. They all had their reservations about Naraku, and she didn't even know what exactly had happened to the man in front of her.  
  
"I'll meet him later," Inu said finally, pulling away from Sango. His past was creeping up on him fast, now the question was would it over take him or would he bring the guilt and self-torment to an end?  
  
"Aye Aye sir," Sango answered moving away from the edge. "How soon will we be landing?"  
  
"Not sure yet, I have to check with Miroku." Sango nodded and walked off to finish her own preparations. Staring back at the dots of light that marked the pirate's camp Inuyasha could only fume at the thought of their celebration. It wasn't right...and it was about to stop. A noise behind him caused him to turn quickly finding Kagome still on the deck, though she wasn't looking at him. Her blue gray eyes were latched on the pirate village as well, though her expression was unreadable.  
  
"Kagome? What are you still doing up here?" Inuyasha asked softly. She didn't look well at all. She said nothing for a long moment, before finally seeming to register that he had spoken to her. Turning absently her strange look hit him full on and he found it hard to keep eye contact with her. There was still a something plaguing her...even after all of his reassurance.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her questioning tone caught him off guard and he could only gaze at her expectantly.  
  
"Yea?" he prodded finally, realizing that he had been quiet for too long. Kagome seemed to struggle internally for a moment, though it was clear the words not coming anytime soon. Finally looking embarrassed she shook her head and force that same strained smile he had seen on her earlier...it was eerie.  
  
"Never mind..." she mumbled quietly, scurrying off down towards the cabins. Remaining on deck, Inuyasha could only stare after the young woman. There was a lot on her mind at the moment, more so after finding out that her sister was alive. He expected her to be a bit frazzled, though the sadness in her eyes bothered him. It had almost been a look of pity, but that didn't make any sense. She was going to have a harder time with this than anyone else. She had a lot more on the line. Walking slowly back up to the helm, Miroku nodded to him as he approached.  
  
"If we keep along this current, we should come around as low tide hits, meaning we'll be able to get up as close as possible and still stay well within the boundaries of making a fast escape if it would happen to come to that," he explained as Inuyasha walked around to see where Miroku was pointing. "There's another bay on the opposite side of the pirates' bay which where we'll be docking." At this point Miroku began sifting through his stack of maps. "I wish there was a more detailed map of the coastline," he muttered. "It would be nice if we had some rock cover. Though it looked like Naraku keeps to the one side of the island, there is no saying that he doesn't have scouts or lookouts...just to deter the sort of thing we're trying to do..." Miroku's blue eyes were hard as he stared at Inuyasha, letting the other man absorb all this information. "We may have the element of surprise now, but how long will that last? In a straight up fight Inuyasha we don't stand a chance. We're outnumbered at least ten to one and that's counting all eleven of us." Inu said nothing, though his expression was grave. The thought had crossed his mind. The odds were very much stacked against him considering only five of their eleven could actually fight. Shippo and Kohaku were really too young to get caught up in this sort of thing, just as Mushin and Myouga were too old. Nazuna didn't know the first thing about combat and Kagome was just flat out not going to get involved...plain and simple.  
  
"Are you suggesting we should turn back now?" Inuyasha asked accusingly. Miroku only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm not. I'm in this till the end, regardless of what that may be...you know that," he said quietly. "I'm merely asking if you have a plan as for when things turn sour. I don't care how good we are Inu; the fact of the matter is we cannot beat over a hundred pirates on our own." Inuyasha knew he was right, but he hadn't let himself think this far ahead yet. Before his main concern had been finding the stupid island, not about what they would do when they got there.  
  
"I know, but I don't have a plan...so for the time being we won't get caught," Inuyasha said lightly. Miroku didn't look impressed.  
  
"That's not good enough Inuyasha. We'd be risking everyone's safety...especially Lady Kagome's." Miroku had taken a chance with Kagome's name, but as far as he was concerned it was obvious that the captain was smitten with the young girl.  
  
"Naraku isn't to know that Kagome is still alive...to him she's dead and it'll stay that way," he said quickly. "I promised her that much..." Miroku said nothing. Inuyasha had put a lot on the line for this girl; promises from the young man didn't come very easily.  
  
"So...how are things between you and Kagome?" he asked quietly, letting the subject of fighting pirates drop. If Inuyasha wasn't overly concerned then there was no reason for him to be. Besides, it would more entertaining to bug him this way...  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked far too quickly to not raise suspicion.  
  
"Oh come off it buddy, you can't lie to me. Not that I blame you...if not for Sango, I might have tried my luck with the young lady as well..." That got a rise out of him.  
  
"You just try it," Inuyasha snarled taking hold of the front of Miroku's jerkin. Raising his eyebrows in surprise a grin swallowed Miroku's face.  
  
"I did say if not for Sango Inu," he answered calmly, still smiling. Slowly Inuyasha realized how his actions may have been interpreted, and quickly let go of his friend. "Besides, I think you two are good for each other, well...she's good for you anyway..."  
  
"Too good," Inuyasha corrected absently, his hands back on the wheel of the 'Youkai'. Miroku looked up sharply at his friend's comment, though he knew he wasn't meant to hear it. Sighing, Miroku turned back to his charts. Though he always tried to be optimistic, he rationalized that Inuyasha could wait to see if they survived their visit to Kagewaki before finding a way to spend the rest of his life with Kagome.  
  
----  
  
Kikyo watched in disgust as the party ensued around her. It was repulsive, the laughing, singing...without an ounce of remorse. These bastards had watched her sister die, had ultimately been the cause of her early death, and they didn't even care. She was nothing more than a pawn to them. And vile beast on her left was their ring leader...without him these hooligans would have been nothing more than harmless drunks...  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" the aforementioned 'beast' asked slyly leaning over so his mouth spoke directly into her ear. A stoic as she had forced herself to be, Kikyo had to pull away from him, uncomfortable shivers flying down her spine in response to his voice. It was a rather difficult task as her wrists had been tied to the chair in an attempt to keep her docile. "This party is really in your honor you know. Thanks to you I will soon be the most powerful man in the world."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Kikyo snapped viciously. Naraku only laughed, beginning to draw the attention of some of his more sober men.  
  
"You should be thankful my dear that it is not that simple...for otherwise your stay might not have been as...'comfortable' as it is now." A hand fell to her thigh, gently pulling up the fabric of her kimono teasingly. Many of the men began to hoot and holler, laughing at Kikyo's revulsion.  
  
"Get your hands off of me you bastard!" she screeched, stomping hard on his foot. Her wrists may have been tied, but her ankles were quite free. Kicking him again as he stood to give her some sort of retribution, Kikyo knocked him off balance. A roar of rage went up among his minions at this wench who dared to strike their leader. One drunk in particular rushed her, sword drawn.  
  
"You'll pay for that you stupid bitch!" he shouted, swinging the weapon dangerously close to her person. Screaming as a rather dehabilitating blow came her way, the rampage was suddenly cut short as the unlucky pirate found a sword through his stomach. Gasping in shock the mate looked pleadingly into Naraku's soulless eyes before dropping dead at his leader's feet. Kikyo's eyes were wide with horror, her heart pounding in her chest. Without looking at her, Naraku held up the bloody blade for all of his men to see. No on made a sound as the tainted sword was brandished.  
  
"Regardless of how rude our guest may become," he started, shooting a withering glance at Kikyo. "...she is still needed for our objective. After we have the jewel me boys you all may take your turn with her!" A thunderous cheer went up among the mean, drowning out the Lady Higurashi's cry of outrage. The party soon began again, the dead pirate quickly forgotten. Turning back to the struggling woman Naraku slit the bonds at her wrists with the bloody weapon. Before Kikyo could react to the sword, Naraku's hand closed painfully over her upper arm. Half pulling half dragging, he took her back to her hut. Throwing her forcefully to the ground inside the shack he stared down at her from the door a look of utmost contempt on his face.  
  
"It would do you well to remember, _'my dear'_, that it is I and I alone that ensures your safety on this island. I of course cannot demand that you be fond of me and quite frankly I don't give a damn if you do or not. However you will show me proper respect. Your life belongs to me Kikyo Higurashi. There is no one that can save you...no one left to save you." He didn't slam the door, but rather closed it slowly, watching her spirit break in her face, taking immense pleasure in her growing despair. "Sleep well my lady," he whispered as the door creaked shut, the lock clicking into place.  
  
Kikyo didn't move from the floor for a long while after her captor left. She desperately wanted to cry, to just let loose in a torrent of emotion...but she couldn't, there were no tears left. He was right...no one was left to help her. Her father had probably already found the wreckage of the 'Hime' and deemed his daughters dead...lost at sea. Kagome was dead, the crew of the 'Hime' was dead. As of now no one other than Naraku and his minions even knew she was alive. She was dead to the outside world...dead to reality.  
  
The sounds of the celebration were beginning to drive her mad, the yells and singing just another reminder of her predicament. Sleep or any kind of rest was impossible and since she had never been the tantrum type only the small window which faced away from the pirate town offered her any sort of distraction. It was exceptionally dark, the lack of a moon very evident. The world seemed to end at the edge of the island, as though instead of ocean it was just a sharp drop off.  
  
"How could you leave me like this Kagome? How could you have acted so foolishly? The pirates were stronger than you...so why did you try to fight them? Why did you have to go and die on me?!" Kikyo screamed the last question resting her head on the sill of the window gaze still set forlornly on the impossibly black sea. Snapping up quite suddenly, Kikyo squinted into the night. She could have sworn she had seen a ship, barely visible in the darkness, some ways off shore but clearly heading toward the island.  
  
"Oh stop it!" she scolded herself, turning away from the window. It had been a figment of her imagination formed out of desperation. Curling up on the musty bed, Kikyo willed her mind to clear and her body to relax. She tuned out the sounds of the pirates, managing to convince herself that it was just a bad dream...if she could only sleep it would end soon enough.  
  
----  
  
Kagome had gone down to her cabin but there was no intention of sleep on her mind. The question she could bring herself to ask Inuyasha was still raging through her mind. 'How?' How would they be able to save her sister from all of those pirates? She wasn't stupid...she could do the math...they were outrageously outnumbered and pity wasn't something Naraku was good at. He would take what he wanted and kill the others without so much a blink of an eye. There was no solace in the fact that she would more than likely be spared...death might be less painful than enduring whatever it was Naraku had in store for her and her sister. Still the thought of anyone getting hurt because of her was overwhelming. Scenes of Sango, Miroku, Shippo all bleeding, wounded, dying...but none were so bad as the ones with Inuyasha...  
  
"It's not right..." she whispered. "There's no way we can face these kinds of odds...what are we going to do?" she asked quietly, staring out the window to the tiny lights that marked the pirate village.  
  
"Don't tell me you're doubting us already?" a teasing retort came from the doorway behind her. Whirling around Kagome came face to face with a smiling Sango.  
  
"Sango! Oh I didn't mean..." Kagome tried to correct herself quickly, but the older girl just laughed and shook her head.  
  
"It's okay Kagome...I have my doubts as well...but it's not like we really have a choice in this now is it?"  
  
"You do, everyone here on the 'Youkai' does...I'm the only one with a need to get Naraku other than just revenge."  
  
"Don't say 'just revenge'," Sango corrected. "Naraku is the reason that the only family I have left in the world is Kohaku. If it wasn't for him I would be safe in my village, surrounded by my friends and family...that's a lot to take from a person." Kagome nodded, looking upset that she had even brought up the subject. Sango seemed to notice and smiled again. "Besides, I don't think there is anyway Inuyasha would give up on this now...not when he's so close."  
  
"But Sango you saw how many pirates there were! This is suicide! Naraku isn't the merciful type! He'll kill us all without a second thought!"  
  
"Actually he probably won't kill you..."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"I know, but I'm just saying." Looking rather dejected, the older woman sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from Kagome. "I know things don't look good, but...well...you have to trust Inuyasha. He's pulled himself out of some impossible situations and I'm sure he has some kind of plan."  
  
"Well you could always offer to give him me..." Kagome said half-heartedly.  
  
"That's not even an option Kagome, don't say that. Inuyasha would never let you do that!" Sango berated sharply. Kagome half smiled at the admittance that 'Inuyasha would never let her...' She didn't doubt Sango's words. Inuyasha's actions towards her, though sometime gruff were border-lining on kind and downright caring. He had promised to protect her, promised to save her sister, promised to take her back home...  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kagome snapped back to attention, glancing at Sango stupidly for a minute.  
  
"What? Who? Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's totally obvious...you get goo goo eyes when you think about him."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Oh you so do. Come on Kagome, the only person you aren't completely obvious too is Inuyasha himself," Sango said with a laugh. Kagome looked stricken for another moment, before she had to admit Sango was right. She did care an awful lot for Inuyasha...  
  
"Okay fine...I like him...a lot...but..." Kagome was blushing fiercely as she remembered the kiss, the random passionate though completely fulfilling kiss she had shared with Inuyasha. But she couldn't suppress the guilty feeling in her chest. Inuyasha was wonderful and she did care for him a lot, but she was betrothed, or rather promised to a man back home. Everything was fine and dandy now, but when she returned home she would have Koga waiting. She had to suppress a shudder just thinking about the over zealous man...  
  
"But what?" Sango pressed noticing the guilt passing over her face and confused by it.  
  
"Well...I...you see I am..." Kagome couldn't seem to spit the words out. "It would never work out between us..." she finally finished lamely, becoming instantly interested in the floor. Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Never work? Why? Because he's not a noble?" Sango didn't believe that Kagome was so shallow as to be that way, but the answer she had been given surprised her. Kagome quickly corrected her though, the mere appalled look on her face more than enough for Sango to know she had been way off course with her remark.  
  
"Of course not! That has nothing to do with it!" Kagome said almost sounding angry. "Nobility means nothing to me...do you honestly think I would care about something stupid like that?"  
  
"No I didn't, but your answer confused me and that was the only reason I could think of..." Sango said apologetically.  
  
"Well it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Sango didn't want to continue pressing the girl, but Kagome had intrigued her. She admitted to liking Inuyasha...so what wouldn't work?  
  
"I'm engaged..." Sango's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's an arranged marriage," Kagome said with a huff, sitting down on the bed with a flop.  
  
"Do you love the guy?"  
  
"Koga? Not a chance. He's nice and all...but way too possessive. However if you can imagine it really wasn't my choice to go ahead with it. Father merely thought it was a good idea as our union would help to unite the Northern and Southern empires. He's a prince..."  
  
"A prince?!" Sango squeaked, till she realized it wasn't all that strange. Kagome was practically a princess herself... Kagome shot her a dry look.  
  
"It's not as glamorous as it sounds I assure you. The last thing I want in the world is to be royalty..."  
  
"Why?" Sango couldn't help but be curious...who wouldn't want to be royalty.  
  
"Because there are too many rules and you have to be so proper and lady- like. Kikyo could be a queen...but I'm just not cut out for that sort of life. Father says I'm more like my mother. She had a very hard time adjusting to the sort of life he led, but she loved him enough to make it work..." Kagome sighed and lay down on the bed, resting her eyes for a moment. "I suppose I'll have to just hope I fall in love with Koga otherwise I'll just be miserable..."  
  
"Kagome can't you get out of marrying him? I mean would your father really make you marry someone if you really really didn't want to?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"If someone better came along I suppose he would allow me to back out of marrying Koga, but it would have to be more advantageous than being with him." Kagome sighed. "Kikyo told me I was lucky to be able to marry a guy like Koga, that I didn't have to marry for prestige like she did. But I'm in the same boat...I didn't get to pick him, and I don't get any say in whether or not I stay with him..." Sango nodded, and looked away.  
  
"So even if you were in love with Inuyasha..."  
  
"Even if I was in love with Inuyasha I couldn't do anything about it...so it's better to just keep my feelings out of it..." Kagome said sadly. Sango nodded, realizing that it was already too late for the girl beside her.  
  
----

lostdreams: Okey dokey then...the next chappie will include a meeting with Koga as well as a touchbase back with the girl's father. Maybe even a hint of Inuyasha's past...See ya then! Keep reading, recommending and reviewing!


End file.
